la belle coccinelle et la bête de chat noir
by karen Agreste
Summary: Bridgette quiere mas que una vida provincial. Cuando su adorado padre es tomado prisionero en un castillo, su vida da un giro inesperado. sin importarle el futuro ni su libertad toma el lugar de su padre, pero a medida que conoce el castillo y la bestia que lo habita. Bridgette se da cuenta de que esta historia es mucho mas de lo que pudo imaginar.
1. Chapter 1:La maldición

**Hey! He vuelto lo sé no he terminado ninguna de mis historias y comienzo otra, pero hoy es una ocasión especial, redoble de tambores por favor *tan-tan-tan* hoy cumplo un año en fanfiction...**

 **Tal vez no actualizo tan seguido como me gustaría pero ahora el colegio me satura, pero tratare de actualizar las historias, las terminare a como dé lugar de hecho hoy actualice todas mis historias, un momento especial, requiere un esfuerzo del mismo tamaño... Algunos no me conocen mucho, otros me conocen por sus historias en las cuales dejo review, pero ese es otro cuento.**

 **Demasiado Bla...Bla... Esta historia es con los personajes PV o sea Félix, Bridgette...**

 **Espero sea de su agrado ya que quería experimentar con estos personajes que la verdad me gustan mucho...**

 **Sin más LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

La maldición.

Como todos los cuentos de hadas esta historia comienza con una formula sencilla: _había una vez..._ Pero es aquí donde nuestra historia un cuento de hadas fuera de lo común, da un giro, porque no es sólo el cuento de una hermosa doncella y un apuesto príncipe... Aunque de hecho la doncella si es hermosa y en efecto el príncipe resulta encantador. Esta es la historia de una belleza mucho más profunda. Es la historia de dos personas unidas por circunstancias muy peculiares, dos personas que aprenden realmente a apreciar lo que importa solo después de comprenderse, después de que su leyenda —una leyenda tan vieja como el tiempo y tan fresca como una rosa— nace.

Entonces, nuestra historia empieza: _había una vez, en lo más profundo de Francia..._

El príncipe gruñó. Estaba frente a dos enormes puertas recubiertas de oro que permanecían cerradas. Podía oír la música y las risas del otro lado. La fiesta, su fiesta, ya había comenzado. Se escuchaba el tintineo del cristal mientras los invitados brindaban por la noche y se paseaban por el suntuoso salón de baile con los ojos cada vez más abiertos ante los cientos de objetos invaluables que decoraban las paredes. Hermosas vasijas, cuadros minuciosos de lugares lejanos, deliciosos tapices y platos de oro puro eran solo algunos de los muchos artículos, pero todos quedaban opacados en comparación con la belleza de los propios invitados. Porque el príncipe Félix no invitaba a cualquiera a sus fiestas, sino solo a quienes consideraba lo suficientemente hermosos para estar en su presencia. Así que los invitados que llegaban de todas partes, se exhibían tanto como los objetos inanimados del salón.

De pie ante las puertas cerradas, el príncipe apenas si notaba a loa sirvientes que se movían ajetreados a su alrededor para, nerviosos, darle los últimos toques a su disfraz. Su mayordomo se paseaba cerca, sujetando su reloj de bolsillo. El aburrido hombre odiaba la descarada falta de consideración que el príncipe tenia por el tiempo. Y, a su vez, el príncipe disfrutaba mucho desperdiciar el tiempo del mayordomo. Junto a su majestad estaba una criada con un pincel de plumas en la mano; cautelosamente, pintó una línea negra en el rostro del joven. La pintura se deslizó sobre la piel tersa y perfecta sin dificultad. Cuando termino, la criada alejó la mano y ladeó la cabeza para apreciar su trabajo.

Pintar la máscara había tomado horas, y se notaba. Era exquisita. El rostro del príncipe se había transformado en el de un exótico animal salvaje. No faltaba ningún detalle, ni siquiera los rasgos más sutiles de los bigotes felinos. Estos se elevaban desde la boca caída. Los pómulos de su Majestad, que de por si eran llamativos por su finura, habían sido convertidos en algo más suave, aunque más cruel al mismo tiempo. Su nariz, la cual en varias ocasiones había sido descrita como noble, ahora se parecía al hocico de un tigre. Solo los ojos azules-grisáceo del príncipe permanecían iguales. No obstante, estos ya parecían fríos y mordaces, como al animal que él deseaba representar.

Luego de hacerse a un lado, la criada espero que el jefe de sirvientes acomodara una larga capa con incrustaciones de joyas sobre los hombros del príncipe y la inspeccionara cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que ninguna joya estuviera fuera de su lugar. Satisfecho, el jefe de sirvientes hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la criada, quien procedió a polvear la peluca de su Majestad. Después, ambos realizaron una reverencia y esperaron, sin soltar el aliento, a que el príncipe hiciera algo.

Con una mano enguantada, el príncipe hizo un ligero movimiento arrogante. Al instante, un lacayo apareció.

—Más luz— ordeño el príncipe.

— Sí, su Majestad— dijo el lacayo, dándose la vuelta para tomar un candelabro que descansaba ahí cerca. Lo levantó, haciendo que iluminara el rostro del príncipe.

Su Majestad agarró un pequeño espejo. Era plateado y tenia florituras sobre la parte trasera y en el delicado mango. Entre las grandes manos, el espejo se veía diminuto e increíblemente frágil. Alzándolo para poder mirar su rostro, el príncipe se acicaló. Volteó hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha y enseguida a la izquierda de nuevo, antes de mirar de frente su reflejo. Asintió una vez y luego como si se tratara de tan solo un trapo, el príncipe soltó el espejo.

La criada, quien casi se había desmayado de alivio al ver el gesto aprobatorio de su Majestad, soltó un grito ahogado cuando el espejo comenzó a caer. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de voltear al escuchar ese ruido, el príncipe ordeno que el mayordomo abriera las puertas del salón de baile. Mientras su majestad entraba, un lacayo se lanzó hacia delante y atrapo el espejo antes de que golpeara el suelo. Los sirvientes dejaron escapar un suspiro unánime a la vez que las puertas se cerraban detrás del príncipe; durante las siguientes horas podrían relajarse, lejos de la presencia de su cruel, mimado y desagradable amo.

Sin percatarse de los pensamientos de sus sirvientes o tal vez consciente de ellos, pero sin darles importancia, el príncipe se abrió paso a través del salón del baile. Era como cruzar un mar blanco; así lo habían indicado las invitaciones. Muchos de los invitados se distinguían solo por sus máscaras. Resultaba encantador. La boca de su majestad, sin embargo seguía caída, y su expresión solemne no indicaba ningún indicio de placer por contemplar tal belleza en su castillo. Nunca permitía que otros vieran si sentía alegría o dolor, lo cual le daba un cierto aire de misterio que el disfrutaba de sobremanera. Mientras caminaba, escuchó los susurros de las jóvenes, que se preguntaban emocionadas si esta sería la noche en que eligiera a una de ellas para bailar. Una sonrisa engreída quiso torcer los labios del príncipe, pero él la reprimió y siguió su camino.

Abriéndose paso entre un círculo de doncellas elegibles y sus chaperones, el príncipe llegó a su trono. Estaba elevado sobre el resto del salón, lo que le proporcionaba el mejor lugar para contemplar la fiesta. Como el resto del recinto, el trono era de diseño decadentista. Un enorme y majestuoso escudo de armas coronaba el asiento, dejando claro, por si no lo era ya, a quien pertenecía. De pie junto a este, su majestad giró y clavó la mirada en el salón de baile. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre pequeño, quien le respondió con una sonrisa, dejando ver unos horribles dientes podridos. El príncipe hizo una mueca pero asintió. El hombre era, después de todo, el principal músico italiano. Él y su esposa, la redonda diva operística que estaba a su lado, eran conocidos en todo el mundo por su sonido. Eran, para ponerlo más claro, los mejores. Por eso, el príncipe había considerado necesario tenerlos en su baile.

Tras la señal de su majestad, el maestro empezó a tocar y la diva a cantar, llenando con su voz el salón de baile. El príncipe caminó con decisión hacia la pista y comenzó a bailar. Sus movimientos eran suaves y expertos, pulidos por años de entrenamiento.

Alrededor, las damas se movían en sentido opuesto; su baile era igual de experto y suave, aunque de alguna manera quedaban opacadas frente al príncipe.

La presencia de su majestad era mucho más imponente que el salón; su apariencia, más bella; su frialdad, mas estremecedora que el viento y la lluvia que gritaban en el exterior.

La voz de la diva había alcanzado una nota casi dolorosa cuando, de repente, por encima de la música y el viento, el príncipe escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien tocando la puerta que conducía a loa jardines. Su majestad levanto la mano, entonces la música se detuvo de manera abrupta.

El toquido se escuchó de nuevo. Durante un momento, nadie se movió. Luego, todas las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, seguidas por la puerta. La lluvia comenzó a precipitarse hacia el salón, y un viento feroz hizo que los arbotantes ubicados sobre las paredes se estremecieran y apagaran. El salón de baile quedó casi sumido en la oscuridad. Su majestad escucho que los invitados comenzaron a balbucear, nerviosos. Bajo la única luz que quedaba, la del candelabro, el príncipe observo con una mezcla de furia y curiosidad cómo una figura encapuchada entraba por la puerta abierta. El desconocido estaba encorvado y sujetaba un bastón nudoso con su mano temblorosa; salía del frío, internándose en la calidez del recinto. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la figura encapuchada suspiró con fuerza, claramente contenta de estar en un lugar que parecía seguro y acogedor.

No podría haber estado más equivocada.

Después de su conmoción inicial comenzó a desvanecerse, el príncipe sintió que la ira se acumulaba en su interior. Tras tomar la candela de una mesa cercana, caminó con violencia entre la multitud, quitando a la gente de su camino a empujones. Al llegar a la puerta, su rostro estaba rojo, pese a las capas de pintura facial. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el huésped indeseado era una vieja pordiosera. Debido a lo encorvada que estaba, el príncipe sobresalía muy por encima de ella.

¿qué se supone que es esto? — preguntó gruñendo.

La vieja levanto la mirada hacia él con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Presentándole una rosa roja, habló con un susurro apenas audible.

— busco refugio de la implacable tormenta de afuera.

Como a propósito, el viento rugió con toda su intensidad, gimiendo cual bestia cabreada.

Su majestad seguía sin conmoverse.

No le importo si la mujer tenía frío o si estaba mojada. Se veía demacrada y vieja; parecía una vagabunda. Pero lo peor era que estaba arruinando su baile. Otra ola de furia incandescente lo consumió al ver esa fealdad en medio de toda belleza que él había construido cuidadosa y meticulosamente.

¡Largo!— dijo con desprecio, y la empujó con una mano—. Vete ahora mismo. Este lugar no te corresponde— El príncipe señalo alrededor, al salón y los invitados vestidos con elegancia.

—Por favor...— suplicó la vieja pordiosera—. Solo estoy pidiendo refugio por una noche. Ni siquiera me quedare en el salón.

El ceño de su majestad se hundió más.

¿Que no te das cuenta, vieja? Este es un lugar de belleza—insistió con voz helada—. Eres demasiado fea para mi castillo. Para mi mundo. Para mí. — la mujer pareció encogerse mientras las palabras del príncipe la golpeaban, y por un momento el se pregunto to si había ido demasiado lejos. Pero el momento fue fugaz. Con una señal al mayordomo y al jefe se sirvientes, ordenó que escoltaran a la vieja hacia el exterior.

— No deberías dejarte engañar por las apariencias, Félix- repuso la mujer, mientras los sirvientes se acercaban—. La belleza esta en el interior...

El príncipe lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y río con crueldad.

—Di lo que querías, bruja, pero todos sabemos reconocer la belleza... Y en ti no la hay. ¡Ahora vete!

Dando la espalda, su majestad comenzaba a retirarse. Pero el grito ahogado de sus invitados lo hizo detenerse. Al voltear sobre su hombro, los ojos se le llenaron de sorpresa. Algo le estaba pasando a la vieja. Formando una especie de capullo. Su sucia capa y su capucha parecieron engullirla hasta que desapareció por completo. Súbitamente, un destello de luz hizo erupción, cegando al príncipe.

Cuando recobró la vista, la vieja pordiosera ya no estaba. En su lugar, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que su majestad hubiera contemplado. De inmediato, entendió exactamente lo que era, pues había leído sobre tales cosas. Era una hechicera: una mujer mágica que lo había puesto una prueba.

Y él había fallado.

Tras tirarse sobre sus rodillas, el príncipe levantó los brazos.

— por favor...— dijo ahora él suplicando—. Lo siento, hechicera. Es usted bienvenida en mi castillo tanto tiempo como le plazca.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza. Ya había visto suficiente para saber que esta era una disculpa vacía. Su majestad no albergaba bondad ni amor en su corazón. Con un crujido del bastón, que ahora parecía una varita, la magia envolvió al príncipe.

La transformación comenzó al instante. El príncipe se retorció de dolor; gemía mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer. Su espalda se arqueó. Su joyería se desprendió. Su ropa se rasgo. Los invitados alrededor gritaron ante tal visión del anfitrión y escaparon. El príncipe estiro un brazo tratando de agarrar la mano de un hombre que estaba cerca, pero descubrió con terror que su propia mano parecía la de un monstruo. El hombre se alejó de un salto y corrió lejos, con los demás.

En medio de todo, la hechicera observaba con calma cómo su castigo hacia efecto. Al poco tiempo, el salón del baile quedó vacío, excepto por el personal, los animadores y un perro solitario que pertenecía a la diva de ópera. Frente a los ojos impactados, la transformación del príncipe finalizó. Donde antes se había elevado un hombre guapo, ahora agazapaba una bestia espantosa. Pero él no era el único que se había transformado; el resto del castillo y sus habitantes ya no se veían igual. Ellos también habían cambiado...

Los días se convirtieron en años, y el príncipe y sus sirvientes fueron olvidados por el mundo, hasta que finalmente el castillo encantado quedo aislado y atrapado en un invierno perpetuo. En la mente de la gente que los quería, la hechicera borró todo recuerdo del castillo y de quienes habitaban en él.

Sin embargo, quedó una última esperanza: la rosa que la hechicera había ofrecido al príncipe era, en realidad, una rosa encantada. Si el príncipe lograba aprender a amar a alguien más y se ganaba el amor de esa persona antes de que el último pétalo cayera, el hechizo se rompería. Si no, estaría condenado a ser una bestia para siempre.

* * *

 **Y que tal les ha gustado el comienzo de la historia, espero que si, además que es una adaptación del libro de la bella y la bestia. ¿Algún review? Todos sus comentarios son aceptados. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos queridos lectores.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2: Una chica peculiar

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, he aquí el segundo, gracias a sus comentarios, además de que las actualizaciones de esta historia será cada 10 días tal vez menos o más, pero ahora el estudio me satura, notas al final del capítulo, sin más LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2._

 _Una chica peculiar._

Bridgette abrió la puerta de su cabaña. Al contemplar la perfecta escena bucólica que tenia enfrente, suspiró. Las mañanas en la pequeña aldea de Villeneuve comenzaban siempre de la misma manera. Al menos, así había sido desde que Bridgette vivía ahí.

El sol se elevaría lentamente sobre el horizonte y sus rayos harían que los campos que rodeaban la aldea se volvieran más verdes, más dorados o más blancos, según la estación del año. Después los rayos avanzarían hasta tocar las blancas paredes de la cabaña de Bridgette, que se encontraba justo en la orilla del poblado y, finalmente, iluminarían los tejados de paja en las casas y tiendas que conformaban la aldea. Para ese entonces, los aldeanos ya estarían activos, preparándose para iniciar el día. En sus hogares, los hombres estarían sentados desayunando y las mujeres alistarían a los niños, mientras la avena terminaba de hervir. La aldea estaría silenciosa, como si continuaran desperezándose.

De pronto, el reloj de la iglesia anunciaría las ocho. Y así, como si nada, la aldea cobraría vida.

Bridgette había visto este proceso cientos de veces. Sin embargo, como cada mañana, también esta mañana se sorprendió al dirigir la vista hacia el pequeño pueblo lleno de la misma gente que adoptaba las mismas rutinas diarias. Con los cálidos ojos azul mar entrecerrados, suspiro ante la mundanidad que la rodeaba. Frecuentemente se preguntaba cómo sería despertar de manera diferente.

Bridgette agitó la cabeza. No le hacía ningún bien preguntarse cosas, o desearlas. Esta era su vida ahora, la vida que había compartido con su Papá desde que había dejado París, hacía muchos años. Resultaba una pérdida de tiempo pensar en el pasado o en las posibilidades. Tenía cosas que hacer, mandados que terminar y —bajo la mirada hacia el libro que llevaba en mano— una nueva aventura que encontrar. Erguida, Bridgette cerró la puerta detrás de si y se dirigió al pueblo.

Pocos minutos después, bajaba por la adoquinada calle principal. Al cruzarse con otros aldeanos, los saludaba con un movimiento distante de la cabeza. Pese que había vivido en la aldea la mayor parte de su vida, aún se sentía como una desconocida. Que ella y su padre habitaran en las afueras del pueblo y que fueran muy reservados no ayudaba. Sin embargo, Bridgette sabía que esas dos cosas eran solo una parte del problema. La aldea, como muchas otras de la campiña francesa, estaba aislada. La mayoría de la gente que Bridgette encontraba en su camino había nacido ahí y pasaría el resto de su vida ahí. Para los aldeanos, su poblado era el mundo. Y los forasteros eran tratados siempre con cautela.

Bridgette no estaba segura de que no la tratarían como a una forastera incluso si hubiera nacido en la aldea. En realidad, no tenía mucho en común con muchos de los otros. Y, de ser completamente honesta, le gustaban más los libros que las personas.

Haciéndose camino por la calle, escuchaba como los demás aldeanos se saludaban entre ellos. Sintió una punzada de soledad por la familiaridad con que hablaban unos con otros. Para ellos, la rutina matutina era algo que disfrutar, un momento para socializar.

Bridgette llegó al puesto del panadero, donde el dulce aroma del pan recién horneado flotaba en el aire. Como siempre, el agobiado panadero sujetaba una charola de _baguettes_ y farfullaba para sus adentros.

— _Bonjour—_ dijo Bridgette. El hombre asintió distraídamente—. Una _baguette...—_ Bridgette se asomo hacia la hilera de frascos llenos de dulce mermelada roja —. Y esto también, _s'il vous plaît—_ agregó tomando un frasco y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su delantal. Después de pagar y de guardar su mercancía, siguió su camino para hacer el mandado siguiente.

A punto de dar vuelta en una esquina, se detuvo, Armand D'Argencourt , el viejo alfarero, estaba junto a su mula, con el rostro confundido. La carreta sujeta a la mula lucia cargada con alfarería recién hecha. Al levantar la mirada vio que Bridgette lo observaba. Él le sonrió.

— Buenos días, Bridgette — dijo con su voz rasposa por la edad. Con una expresión de desconcierto, buscaba algo dentro de su carreta.

— Buenos días, _Monsieur Armand_ — respondió Bridgette —. ¿Se le perdió algo de nuevo?

El viejo asintió.

— creo que si. El problema es que no recuerdo qué — contestó con tristeza. Enseguida, se encogió de hombros —. Bueno, de seguro luego me acordaré.

Se giro y jaló las riendas de su mula, tratando de impulsar al terco animal. La mula no tenía ganas de andar. Intentó meter la nariz en el bolsillo de Bridgette, buscando la manzana que la chica había escondido ahí por si se encontraba con Armand. Con un fuerte jalón, Armand logro que la mula ignorara a Bridgette, pero también provoco que la carreta se desbalanceara.

Emitiendo un grito ahogado, Bridgette se estiró y agarró una de las hermosas cacerolas de barro justo antes de que cayera. Luego, segura de que nada más se caería, le obsequio la manzana a la mula y se dio la vuelta para irse.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Armand.

La chica lo miro sobre el hombro.

— A regresar este libro a Monsieur Damocles— respondió con una sonrisa y con el libro en ristre—. Es la historia de dos enamorados de la bella Verona...

¿Alguno de los dos es alfarero?— la interrumpió Armand.

Bridgette negó con la cabeza.

—No.

— Suena aburrido— opino él.

La chica suspiró. No le sorprendía la reacción de Armand. Era la misma reacción que siempre obtenía cuando mencionaba un libro. O algo de arte. O de viajes. O de París. Cualquier plática que no fuera sobre la aldea o los aldeanos se recibía con indiferencia... O, peor, con desdén.

~ Solo una vez...~, pensó Bridgette mientras daba una palmadita en la nariz a la mula de Armand y dedicaba un gesto de despedida al alfarero "me gustaría conocer a alguien que quisiera escuchar la historia de Romeo y Julieta. O cualquier historia cuando menos". La chica comenzó a andar más rápido, más ansiosa que nunca de llegar con Monsieur Damocles, de obtener un libro nuevo y de regresar a casa. En su cabaña no había nadie que la molestará o juzgara. Podía simplemente perderse en sus historias e imaginar un mundo más allá de este pueblo provincial.

Absorta en pensamientos sobre qué nuevos deleites librescos la estarían esperando con Monsieur Damocles, Bridgette ni siquiera se percató de que llamaba la atención. Tampoco dio mucha importancia a los comentarios nada disimulados que su presencia originaba; ya los había escuchado antes. No era la primera vez que pasaba por la escuela y oía a los niños decir que les resultaba extraña. A las lavanderas, cuyas manos parecían pasas y estaban cubiertas de espuma, también les encantaba susurrar entre ellas cada vez que veían a Bridgette.

— _Chica_ _peculiar—_ decían.

"No encaja" era otra de las frases favoritas. Para las mujeres chismosas, esta era la peor ofensa de todas. No se les ocurría que Bridgette prefería no formar parte de la multitud.

Finalmente, la chica llegó a su destino: la sacristía de la iglesia. Luego de dar un empujón a las puertas, suspiró con alivio mientras el silencio y la serenidad del edificio la envolvían. El alboroto y el ruido de afuera se desvanecieron y, por primera vez durante esa mañana, Bridgette se sintió en paz. Tras escucharla entrar, un hombre bajito, con una larga sotana negra levantó la mirada desde el libro que leía. El hombre tenía una apariencia semejante a un búho, con ojos cálidos, que se arrugaron mientras sonreía a Bridgette.

—Buenos días, Bridgette — dijo Monsieur Damocles— ¿a dónde te escapaste esta semana?

La chica sonrió en respuesta. De entre toda la aldea, el culto sacerdote era una de las dos personas con las que Bridgette sentía que podía platicar. La otra era su padre.

— A dos ciudades del norte de Italia — respondió, con un tono que poco a poco se iba animando. Tendió el libro, como si mostrarlo a Monsieur Damocles ayudara a que la historia cobrara vida por completo— ¡hubiera visto! Los castillos... El arte... hubo una mascarada.

Estirando el brazo, Monsieur Damocles desprendió con cuidado el libro de la mano de Bridgette y asintió, mientras la chica seguía relatándole la historia de Romeo y Julieta como si él nunca la hubiera escuchado, aunque ambos sabían que el mismo ya la sabia leído al menos una docena de veces. Era parte de su ritual. Al terminar, Bridgette lanzó un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿tiene nuevos lugares a los que pueda ir?— preguntó esperanzada. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se posaron en la biblioteca del pueblo. Llamarla una biblioteca era una exageración, pues se trataba de unas cuantas docenas de libros que se extendían en dos pequeñas repisas polvorientas. Repasando las con los ojos, Bridgette vio los mismos lomos desgastados y los mismos títulos borrosos. Era raro que se añadiera algo nuevo al inventario.

—Me temo que no— contesto él. Si bien la chiquilla ya había anticipado esta respuesta, los ojos de Bridgette no ocultaron su decepción—. Pero puedes releer cualquiera de los libros viejos que se te antojen- agrego el sacerdote, con amabilidad.

Bridgette asintió y se dirigió a las repisas. Sus dedos recorrieron los libros familiares, muchos de los cuales ya había leído un par de veces. Sabía que, de todos modos, no debía quejarse. Tomo uno y le sonrió al anciano.

—Gracias— dijo delicadamente—. Su biblioteca hace que nuestro pequeño rincón del mundo se sienta más grande.

Con el préstamo en la mano, Bridgette salió de la sancristia y se encamino hacia la calle principal de la aldea. Abrió el libro y enterró la nariz firmemente en la primera página, por lo que todo lo demás se acallo. Para no perder en ningún momento la línea del texto en la que iba, tuvo que agacharse al pasar bajo la charola del vendedor de queso, que ahí llevaba su mercancía, y dio un salto al esquivar a dos floristas cuyos brazos cargaban enormes ramos.

Aunque se había decepcionado por no encontrar nada nuevo, este libro era uno de sus favoritos. Tenía todo lo que una buena historia debía tener: lugares lejanos, un príncipe encantador, una heroína fuerte que descubría el amor…, pero no de inmediato por supuesto

¡Talan! ¡Talan!

Sorprendida por el fuerte sonido, Bridgette finalmente se despego del libro. Al levantar la mirada vio que el ruido venia de Gina. Si en el pueblo pensaban que Bridgette era extraña, a la anciana la consideraban una marginada. No tenia hogar ni familia, y se pasaba los días mendigando monedas o monedas. Sin prestar atención a la mugre que le cubría las mejillas ni a los trapos que vestía, Bridgette siempre había sentido una debilidad por Gina: su imaginación hiperactiva construía vidas alternas para la mujer. En una, Gina era en realidad un hada madrina que había terminado atrapada en la aldea, justo como le paso a Bridgette. La chica sabía que estaba siendo infantil, un poco, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que cada vez que veía a Gina trataba de darle algo.

—buenos días, Gina— pronuncio con una sonrisa gentil—. No tengo dinero, pero toma esto…—metió la mano en su bolsa, saco la baguette que había comprado especialmente para la anciana y se la dio.

Gina sonrió con agradecimiento. Luego, su sonrisa se hizo más juguetona.

¿sin mermelada? — Anticipando su respuesta Bridgette ya tenía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el frasco de mermelada—. Que dios te bendiga— dijo Gina. Bajo la cabeza y arranco un pedazo de la baguette, por lo que la presencia de Bridgette quedo olvidada al instante.

La chica sonrió. Sentía, de una forma extraña, cierta afinidad con la mujer. Gina solo quería tener comida y que la dejaran en paz. Bridgette era igual con sus libros. Por muy solitaria que pudiera sentirse de repente, no soportaba la atención indeseada…

De hecho, la odiaba.

* * *

 **Saludos y gracias a sus reviews, gracias mil gracias espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 ** _s'il vous plaît- por favor_**

 **sonrais777** igual a mi me encantan las historias de cuento, quise experimentar con los personajes PV además de que a Félix el personaje de la bestia le queda como anillo al dedo, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

 **marati2011** gracias espero que este Segundo capitulo también te agrade.

 **alma de titan** si, la bella y la bestia también es una de mis historias favoritas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero leer un nuevo review tuyo.

 **Rashell1995** si es la bella y la bestia pero sería en este caso Bridgette y chat Noir ;)

 **Gracias por su review, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3:vanidad

**Hola, lo se, soy lo peor ya ha pasado el plazo que tenía para actualizar, pero esta ha sido una semana algo asfixiante, con eventos en el colegio la semana pasada y ahora estar al tanto de tareas en mi casa, pero tarde o temprano, voila, aquí está el capítulo. Recuerden que las actualizaciones serán en un periodo de 7 a 10 días, sin más LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

 **Cierto, este capítulo es dedicado a marati2011, alma de titan y sonrais777 (si estás leyendo este capítulo, espero no te moleste que haya tomado el apellido para Claude)**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Vanidad.

A Claude Le Blanc le encantaba ser el centro de atracción. Para eso vivía. Desde que era niño, siempre había buscado la manera de llamar la atención. Comenzó a caminar antes de los de su misma edad. Aprendió a hablar antes. Y, mientras crecía, también se volvió más alto y más guapo que cualquier otro. Con su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules penetrantes, su piel color oliva y su espalda ancha, era en efecto muy apuesto. Las chicas lo adoraban; los chicos lo idolatraban. ¿Y Claude? Él absorbía toda la atención y se regodeaba en ella.

Sin embargo, existía un límite en la atención que podía obtener al crecer dentro de una pequeña aldea. Y eso lo había irritado. Después de un tiempo, para su gran deleite, Francia se involucro en la guerra. Claude vio la guerra no como una oportunidad para defender a su país, sino como una ocasión para ponerse un uniforme elegante y enamorar a las doncellas, lo cual hizo, gustoso. Así, se convirtió en un héroe de guerra certificado. De esto habían pasado ya doce años.

Claude todavía se ponía su uniforme.

Y todavía se creía el hombre más guapo y masculino de toda la aldea.

Ahora se encontraba montado en su enorme caballo negro y tenía los ojos clavados sobre la aldea, desde el promontorio que la dominaba. Su pecho sobresalía bajo una deslumbrante pechera dorada. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron cuando tiro de las riendas de su caballo, lo cual hizo que el animal danzara nerviosamente. Amarrados a su montura estaban su confiable mosquete y el botín de su cacería. Como siempre había tenido una tarde exitosa en el bosque.

— No fallaste ni un tiro, Claude- dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Si Claude era un hombre leonino, como mucha gente se había referido a él con el paso de los años, el hombre a su lado parecía un gato doméstico. Allan Kanté era todo lo que Claude no era. Mientras Claude era alto y musculoso, Allan era una cabeza más bajo que Claude y débil. Mientras Claude era de discursos ensayados con movimientos precisos y expertos, Allan balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, al menos para Claude lo eran.

Y mientras Claude era conocido y venerado por todos, Allan apenas era un agregado a los ojos de los aldeanos.

De todos modos, Claude tenía cierto aprecio por el chico..., principalmente porque Allan era su más grande admirador.

— Eres el cazador más hábil de la aldea— prosiguió Allan. Como Claude le lanzo una mirada de inmediato se corrigió —: quiero decir... Del mundo.

Claude infló más de su por sí hinchado pecho y alzo la barbilla con o si estuviera posando para un artista invisible.

— Gracias, Allan— contestó. Bajó los ojos hacia lo que Allan había "cazado"(un manojo de vegetales) y levantó una ceja—. Tú no hiciste un mal trabajo— agrego con falsedad.

—Uno de estos días aprenderé a disparar como tú — dijo Allan, sin percatarse de la burla de Claude—. Y hablar como tú. Y a ser tan alto y guapo como tú.

— Basta, amigo— ordenó Claude fingiendo que no le gustaban los halagos—. Una actitud de triunfo es tan notable como el triunfo mismo. Allan ladeó la cabeza, confundido abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Claude se erguía aun más en su montura. Los ojos del hombre de cabello oscuro se entre cerraron, con o si fiera un lobo asechando a su presa. Al seguir la mirada de Claude, Allan vio lo que llamaba la atención de su amigo. Allá abajo, Bridgette se abría camino a través de la plaza de la aldea; su vestido rojizo intenso lucia bien bajo su abundan de cabello azabache. Incluso a esta distancia, Allan notaba que las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas de forma encantadora.

— mírala, Allan— continuó Claude—.Mi futura esposa. Bridgette es la chica más hermosa de la aldea. Eso la hace la mejor.

— Pero ella es tan culta y tú eres tan...— Allan se contuvo. Había estado a punto de hacer la única cosa que le enorgullecía nunca hacer: ofender a Claude. Rápido, antes de que Claude pudiera preguntarse por qué había titubeado, termino su oración—... Experimentado.

Claude asintió.

— lo sé — coincidió—. Bridgette puede ser tan argumentativa como hermosa.

— ¡Exacto!— exclamó Allan, contento de ver que su amigo hablaba con sensatez— ¿quién la necesita? ¡Nos tienes a nosotros! ¡El dúo! — lanzo el apodo casi con ilusión. Cuando regresaron de la guerra (porque desde luego Allan había ido con su amigo a combatir), el hombre había tratado en vano de hacer que la aldea los llamará el Dúo. Pero nunca pegó. Normalmente era Claude y el otro. O con más frecuencia, solo Claude.

Absorto en si mismo, Claude apenas registro el anhelo en la voz de su amigo.

— Desde que terminó la guerra, hay algo que he echado de menos— dijo el hombre leonino, mirando todavía a Bridgette —. Y ella es la única chica que he conocido que me da esa sensación de...— Claude tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— _je ne sais quoi?_ — termino Allan, por Claude.

El hombre sabía lo que era tratar de nombrar algo cuando resultaba casi imposible saber de qué se trataba. Así era como él se sentía respecto a su amistad con Claude.

Este volteo y lo miró con expresión confundida.

— No sé qué significa eso— replicó —. Solo sé que, desde el momento en que la vi, supe que me casaría con Bridgette. Y ya no quiero seguir aquí, perdiendo el tiempo. — le dio un golpe a su caballo para hacerlo cabalgar y se dirigió a la aldea emulando la imagen de un héroe volviendo de la guerra.

Detrás de él, Allan espoleó los costados de su viejo caballo. El animal peludo aplasto las orejas y aceleró, para después alcanzar...un trote lento.

Bridgette escuchó los golpes de los cascos momentos antes de que los caballos aparecieran de repente por las puertas de la aldea. En realidad, uno apareció de repente; el otro como que deambuló. De inmediato Bridgette reconoció el enorme semental negro y al hombre montado en su lomo. Era Claude. Detrás de él, su perpetuo acompañante, Allan, trataba de llevarle el paso con su caballo greñudo. Reprimió un gemido y rápidamente se agacho detrás del vendedor de queso, con la esperanza de que Claude no la viera.

Bridgette ya había tenido demasiados encuentros con el héroe de guerra. Siempre era lo mismo. Claude se atusaría como un pavorreal mientras le presumía su última cacería o le contaba una historia de sus días gloriosos en la guerra. La chica trataría de no torcer los ojos. Los aldeanos — en especial las mujeres— se extasiarían y comentarían en voz baja lo suertuda que era Bridgette, y finalmente Bridgette se alejaría con la sensación de necesitar darse un baño.

Sabía que muchos — bueno, todos, si era honesta— consideraban a Claude un muy buen partido. Pero simplemente no soportaba al hombre. Había algo bestial en él.

"siempre es igual", pensó, mientras se asomaba detrás de la fromagerie. Claude sujetaba unas flores e inspeccionaba a la multitud como un animal salvaje. Bridgette gimió cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos y Claude comenzó a abrirse paso entre los aldeanos para llegar hasta ella. La chica se volteó y se apresuró a huir en la dirección opuesta, deseando que los aldeanos lo distrajeran.

Sin que Bridgette lo supiera, justo cuando Claude estaba a punto de alcanzarla, Fina se plantó frente a él con su tasa en ristre. Claude bajó la mirada hacia la vagabunda y apretó los labios. Luego, vio la taza de metal brillante.

— Gracias, bruja— le dijo, quitándosela de las manos y tirando su contenido. Las monedas cayeron al suelo, mientras Claude contemplaba su propio reflejo en la base de la taza. Quedando satisfecho con lo que pudo ver, le regreso la taza a Fina y la esquivó —. Buenos días, Bridgette — pronunció, a la vez que caminaba más rápido para pararse frente a la chica. Bridgette dio un paso atrás —. Es un libro maravilloso el que llevas ahí.

La chica levantó una ceja.

¿Lo has leído?

— hice muchísimas cosas en el ejército— contestó vagamente.

Bridgette reprimió una risa. No le había tomado ni un minuto sacar el tema del ejército. "debe ser un nuevo récord ", pensó.

Con un ademán ostentoso, Claude le presentó las flores.

— Para tu mesa— le explicó —. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a cenar esta noche?

— Lo siento— contestó Bridgette velozmente, negando con la cabeza, y lo rodeó con tiento, buscando la ruta de escape más directa—. Hoy no.

¿Ocupada?— preguntó Claude.

—No— respondió la chica. Y luego, antes de que Claude pudiera contestar o procesar la negativa, Bridgette se escabulló de sus brazos y regresó a la calle. A sus espaldas, escuchó cómo Claude tergiversaba sus palabras en beneficio propio, ante el grupo de aldeanos que se había juntado a observar a la pareja. Estaba claro que el cazador había interpretado el "no" de la chica como parte de un juego en que ella se hacia la difícil.

No importaba lo que Claude dijera o hiciera para sentirse mejor, pues ella sabía la verdad: a pesar de su físico enorme, el cazador no era más importante que el pequeño pueblo provincial. Además, no había motivo para que Bridgette se sentara a la mesa con él para cenar. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Con paso acelerado, la chica logró salir del centro de la aldea. Momentos más tarde, estuvo de vuelta en su cabaña. Era una casita acogedora con ventanales grandes y una pequeña escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal.

También tenía un lindo jardín al frente y, aparte, el taller subterráneo de su padre.

La suave melodía tintineante de una caja de música subía a través de la escotilla cerrada. Su padre ya estaba trabajando, a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Con cuidado de no molestarlo, Bridgette abrió la escotilla y descendió de puntitas. La luz del sol se derramaba a través de una ventana pequeña e iluminada a Tom Dupain, hecho un ovillo ante su mesa de trabajo. Había piezas y refacciones de sus inventos por todas partes. Perillas chiquitas, tornillos diminutos, cajas a medio pintar y figuritas delicadas descansaban en varias mesas y repisas. Algunas eran más nuevas, por lo que tenían superficies brillantes y relucientes, pero otras habían acumulado una fina capa de polvo en espera de que Tom les dedicar un poco de atención. Sin embargo, por lo pronto, estaba enfocado exclusivamente en la caja de música que tenía enfrente. Mientras Bridgette observaba, el jugueteó con uno de los engranes. En el interior había un dibujo hermoso de un artista en un apartamento parisino. El artista estaba pintando el retrato de su esposa, quien permanecía de pie con una rosa roja en la mano, junto a un bebé.

Bridgette se adentro más en el cuarto. Tom levantó los ojos de forma distraída al escuchar el ruido. Viendo a su hija, sonrió. Sus ojos verdes, eran brillantes y atentos. Al erguirse, se volvió más alto y robusto; aun en su vejez era guapo.

¡Ah, que bien, Bridgette, volviste!— dijo, enfocándose de nuevo en su caja de música—. ¿Dónde estabas?

— Bueno, primero fui a San Petersburgo ver al zar, luego fui de pesca al fondo de un pozo...— comenzó, sonriendo, mientras su padre asentía distraído. Cuando trabajaba, no veía ni oía nada más. Bridgette lo entendía. Así era ella cuando estaba absorta en un libro.

—Em, sí — dijo Tom—. Por favor, pásame el...

Antes de que terminara, Brid le ofreció el desarmador.

— y el...

Ahora le pasó un martillo pequeño.

— no, no necesito el...— su voz se apagó cuando un resorte salió volando—. Bueno, sí, parece que si lo necesito.

Mientras retomaba sus reparaciones, Bridgette caminó hacia una repisa llena de cajas de música terminadas. Sus largos dedos delgados las repasaron de principio a fin. Cada una era una obra de arte única que representaba lugares famosos de todo el mundo. Sabía que su padre las hacía para ella, como para darle una probadita de lo que había más allá de la aldea. Tom nunca había dicho eso, pero Bridgette sabía que él estaba al tanto de su deseo por explorar, por salir del pequeño mundo donde él sentía que estaba a salvo. Pensar en la aldea le recordó los comentarios que había escuchado más temprano. Con suavidad como para no sorprenderlo, Brid le hizo una pregunta.

— Papá, ¿tú crees que soy rara?

Al escuchar su tono, Tom apartó la mirada de su trabajo y frunció el ceño.

¿Que si creo que eres rara?— repitió —. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Bridgette se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, no sé... La gente dice cosas.

— Hay cosas peores que el hecho de que hablen de ti — repuso Tom, con un creciente tono de tristeza —. Tal vez esta aldea sea un poco cerrada, Bridgette, pero también es segura.

Esto era lo que su padre decía siempre. Bridgette abrió la boca para protestar. Sabía que las intenciones de su padre eran buenas, pero simplemente no entendía por qué quería quedarse en ese pueblito.

Cuando Tom vio que su acostumbrada explicación ya no sería suficiente para Bridgette, cambió rápidamente de técnica.

— En París — comenzó —, una vez conocí a una chica que era tan diferente, tan audaz, tan adelantada a su tiempo que las personas se burlaban de ella, hasta el día en que se dieron cuenta de que la estaban imitando. ¿Sabes lo que ella solía decir?

Bridgette negó con la cabeza.

— solía decir: "la gente que habla a tus espaldas está destinada a quedarse ahí". — Tom pausó un momento para dejar que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Después continuó —: a tus espaldas: nunca te alcanzarán.

Lentamente, Bridgette asintió. Le gustaban las pequeñas historias de Tom que contaban lecciones de vida. Había pensado, de hecho, que ya las había escuchado todas. Pero esta era nueva. Su padre trataba de decirle que estaba bien sobresalir, no pertenecer a la multitud. La chica asintió de nuevo.

— Entiendo— dijo en voz baja.

—esa mujer era tu madre— agrego Tom con una sonrisa, y estiró un brazo para tomar la mano de su hija y darle un apretoncito.

Bridgette le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el amor y la tristeza llenaban si corazón. No recordaba a su madre. Lo único que conservaba de ella eran las historias que su padre le contaba. Pero recordar le era difícil a Tom, así que solo le regalaba fragmentos de anécdotas — como este— de vez en cuando.

— Cuéntame de ella— lo incitó Bridgette, aunque Tom trataba de volver a su trabajo —. Anda, algo más.

La mano del anciano se detuvo sobre la caja de música. Despacio, sus dedos se cerraron. De pronto, miro a su hija.

— tu madre era... Intrépida — dijo—. Y para saber más cosas, nada mas tienes que asomarte en un espejo. —agarro unas pinzas y colocó el ultimo engrane en la caja de música, el cual, dando un chasquido, quedo fijado en su posición.

— Es preciosa— opino Brid, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Entonces, levantó los ojos y se encontró con el cuadro que colgaba de una pared del taller. Mostraba la imagen que ahora estaba representada en el interior de la nueva caja de música. Su madre era la mujer que sujetaba la rosa. Y Bridgette era el bebé. Era la única imagen que conocía de su madre —. Creo que ella le hubiera encantado— agrego la chica, con suavidad.

Pero su padre no la escuchó. De nuevo, estaba perdido en el mundo de sus cajas de música. Bridgette sabía que seguir hablando de su madre solo lo entristecería, así que dio la vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Amaba mucho a su padre y no quería causarle más dolor o tristeza que la que ya había experimentado. Pero a veces la chica se preguntaba si cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo que cambiara el rumbo en que su vida— y la de su padre— se movían actualmente.

Y vaya que cambiaría...

* * *

 **Je ne sais quoi? — ¿no se qué?**

 **El nombre de Claude Le Blanc es crédito de sonrais777, espero no te moleste.**

 **Además de que el apellido de Allan es igual al de Max, su apariencia es similar.**

 **Gracias por pasar a leer esta humilde historia y seguir a esta novata escritora, saludos a:**

 **Sonrais777:** _lo se te he fallado, he tardado milenios en actualizar, pero espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, Claude fue el candidato para este papel, aunque su final *spoilers*, saludos y abrazos. Y enserio una disculpa por usar el apellido que le diste a Claude en tu historia. Espero que no te moleste._

 **Alma de titan:** _me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que esta historia te siga transportando a ese mundo mágico que a mí me lleva al escribirlo. Y vaya al final Claude logro conseguir el papel de Gastón audicióno y gano, jejeje... Gracias por tu ayuda, Allan está feliz..._

Deseo que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Marati2011:** hola, bueno he aquí el siguiente capítulo, y tranquila a mi me fascina leer, es lo mejor siéntete cómoda, y recuerda las palabras de Tom "la gente que habla a tus espaldas, está destinada a quedarse ahí "gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos y abrazos. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4: anhelo

**Hola, hola queridos lectores, que tal ¡felices fiestas! Hoy yo les traigo un regalo, un nuevo capítulo... Espero les guste. Sin más LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Anhelo.

Bridgette se despidió de su padre, mientras él se alejaba de la cabaña en su carreta. Gâteau, su enorme y gentil caballo de tiro, lanzo la cabeza al aire y resoplo con alegría, listo para la aventura.

Como cada año, Tom se dirigía a un gran mercado, a dos pueblos de distancia, para vender sus cajas musicales. La carreta estaba cargada con cada uno de los ejemplares en los que había trabajado durante todo el año, cuidadosamente envueltos y empacados para protegerlos en el largo trayecto. Y como cada año, Tom dejaba sola a Bridgette. Siempre le decía que era por su propio bien, y a veces agregaba que no podía dejar la cabaña desprotegida. De cualquier forma, siempre era igual; el cargaba la carreta, Brid se aseguraba de que Gâteau estuviera listo para el viaje y, luego, los dos repasaban el ritual de despedida. Bridgette le acomodaba su pañuelo de cuello bajo la camisa y Tom le preguntaba:

¿Qué quieres que te traiga del mercado?

—una rosa como la del cuadro—. Esta era invariablemente la respuesta de Bridgette.

Luego, tras un abrazo breve a Brid y una palmadita a Gâteau, Tom se retiraba por una noche. Este año no había sido diferente. Cuando su padre y Gâteau estuvieron finalmente fuera de su campo visual, Bridgette suspiró. "Bueno", pensó, caminando de vuelta a su cabaña, " ¿ahora qué?". Sabía que podía leer, limpiar o trabajar en el jardín, pero por alguna razón le llamaba la atención de momento. Necesitaba hacer algo más, algo que la distrajera de sus propios pensamientos, los cuales estaban en ánimos de decir solamente "pobre de mí ", como hacían cada año, cuando llegaba el momento del viaje. Bridgette vio la enorme pila de ropa sucia y levantó una ceja. Por lo regular, odiaba lavar la ropa, pues las lavanderas siempre estaban junto a la fuente, chismeando y parloteando sin control. Cuando llegaba, ellas inevitablemente hablaban más alto y se reían con más frialdad durante el insoportable rato que a Bridgette le tomaba dejar la ropa limpia. Si tan solo no demorara tanto...

Repasó el cuadro con la mirada, entonces vio uno de los arneses de Gâteau y la canasta de manzanas. De repente tuvo una idea. Sonriente, corrió hacia el establo, agarró lo que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia la aldea. Por suerte, cuando llegó, la única persona que estaba en la fuente era una niña de ojos tristes. Bridgette la había visto en la aldea otras veces. Siempre estaba sola, y, por cómo se encogía de hombros y evitaba el contacto visual, parecía que no tenía muchos amigos. ¿Cuál era su nombre?, a si, Manón Chamack.

Mientras Bridgette la observaba, la niña metió una camisa a la fuente y luego la sacó para comenzar a tallarla.

Con su propia pila de ropa en la orilla de la fuente, Bridgette comenzó a sacar los otros artículos que llevaba en el delantal. Camino hacia la mula de Monsieur Armand, el alfarero, la cual estaba parada junto a la puerta de taberna con la cabeza gacha, los labios temblorosos y una pata trasera inclinada. Luego de atar un extremo del arnés de Gâteau al cabestro de la mula, Bridgette aseguro el otro extremo aun pequeño barril de madera. Echo toda la ropa y unas cuantas hojuelas de jabón en el barril y, enseguida, lo levantó para tirarlo dentro de la fuente. El barril osciló sobre uno de sus costados, llenándose lentamente de agua. Satisfecha, Bridgette se dirigió a la mula. Presentando una de las manzanas de forma atractiva, comenzó a caminar de espaldas. La mula la siguió; la chica hizo que el animal anduviera en círculos, alrededor de la fuente.

¿Qué haces?

Al voltear, Bridgette vio que la niña la miraba con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

—Lavo la ropa— respondió Bridgette, con seguridad. Y señalo el barril. La mula lo estaba arrastrando a través del agua, agitando el líquido en su interior y cubriendo la ropa con una buena capa de espuma. Contenta con su trabajo, Bridgette sacó un libro del bolsillo de su delantal y se sentó a leer. De pronto, se giro para ver a la niña, quien ahora estaba robándole miradas casi hambrientas al libro, y sonrió.

—bueno, ¿pues qué esperas?

Bridgette no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había permanecido sentada junto a la fuente. La mula de Monsieur Armand seguía dando vueltas, el agua se veía menos jabonosa la ropa parecía mucho más limpia. Pero Bridgette apenas si se percato de todo esto. Enfocada en la niña sentada junto a ella, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tratando de enseñarle a leer. Sabía que para los ancianos de la aldea era mal visto que las niñas leyeran —por eso, la escuela local era exclusiva para niños—, pero se conmovió tanto que no pudo decir que no a la niña cuando esta le pregunto con una vocecilla que apenas era más que un susurro, si le podía contar una historia. La idea de vivir en esta aldea y no tener la posibilidad de escapar por medio de los libros le resultaba escandalosa a Bridgette.

Y esta niña vivía precisamente eso cada día, así que Bridgette estaba decidida a cambiarlo. Había avanzado bastante. La niña ya dominaba mucho más de lo que Brid hubiera creído posible. Solo necesitaba práctica.

—"E...el... El ave az...zu...zul... Vuela..."— tartamudeo la niña.

—"sobre el bosque oscuro"— la incitó Brid.

Abrió la boca para leer el siguiente reglón, Pero un grito cercano la interrumpió. Al levantar la mirada, Bridgette vio el flaco rostro cruel del director en la puerta de la escuela. Suspiro. Su momento de paz y tranquilidad parecía haber terminado.

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!— le gritó, abalanzándose hacia ella. Una fila de niños uniformados lo seguían, lo cual hacía que parecieran un ejército.

¡las niñas no leen!

Sus gritos rápidamente atrajeron la atención de más aldeanos. Monsieur Armand, el alfarero, apareció, seguido del pescadero e incluso de Monsieur Damocles y Gina

Todos esperaron a ver qué diría o haría Bridgette.

Levantando una ceja en arco perfecto, Bridgette sostuvo la mirada furiosa del director. Por un momento, ambos permanecieron así, con los ojos fijos. Luego, Bridgette devolvió su atención a la niña y le sonrió.

— inténtalo de nuevo — dijo.

Como si hubiera prendido fuego a un barril de pólvora, los aldeanos reunidos explotaron. Algunos como el pescadero o el director, expresaron su indignación ante el comportamiento atrevido de Bridgette. Otros, como Monsieur Damocles, la alentaron. En medio de todo, Bridgette permanecía inmutable. "Debería preocuparse por la educación de sus estudiantes".

De repente, por encima de los gritos cada vez más fuertes de los aldeanos, se escuchó un disparo.

Bridgette levantó la mirada con un sobresalto. Después, torció los ojos.

Claude estaba de pie, o posaba, con una mano en la cadera y la otra sujetando su rifle de cacería hacia el cielo. El humo todavía salía de la punta del arma recién activada. Allan, apoyándolo como siempre, se abría camino entre los aldeanos.

— ¡abran paso, gente!— grito—. ¡Vamos, no me hagan repetirlo!

Caminando detrás de él, Claude bajó el rifle y se lo dio. Luego repasó a la multitud con la mirada.

Así no es como la gente educada se comporta—. Todos...váyanse a casa. ¡Ahora!— si el fusil no había sido suficiente para llamar la atención, el sonoro rugido del hombre logró el cometido. Los aldeanos, balbuceando entre ellos, comenzaron a disiparse. Después de unos momentos, el área alrededor de la fuente estaba casi desierta. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Bridgette, Claude y Allan. Incluso la niñita se había ido, asustada por el grito del héroe de guerra.

Bridgette no sabía si reír o llorar. Claude seguramente pensaba que había venido a rescatarla..., lo cual si había hecho, de cierta manera. Pero la chica no quería cargar con eso en la consciencia, así que se levantó y se alejó de la fuente. Claude la alcanzó y avanzó a su lado. Por unos instantes gloriosos, el alto hombre permaneció callado, y Bridgette se preguntó si tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez Claude no quería el protagonismo de esto. Pero luego habló.

— Lo hice muy bien, ¿no?— afirmó —. Fue como volver a estar al mando como en la guerra...

— Eso fue hace doce años— Claude — apuntó Brid.

—Es triste, lo sé — replico Claude, evidentemente sin notar el sarcasmo en el tono de Bridgette. De pronto, retardó el paso y su expresión se puso seria—. Bridgette, estoy seguro de que crees que lo tengo todo. Pero hay algo que me falta.

Deseando desaparecer, Bridgette aceleró su andar.

— no tengo idea de qué...

— una esposa— prosiguió Claude con tono sincero, pero la frase estaba demasiado ensayada como para sonar genuina—. Uno nunca está realmente vivo sino hasta que se ve reflejado en los ojos de alguien más.

"Hay, no", pensó Bridgette. Esto había sido justo lo que temía que pasara. Tenía que cortar de raíz cualquier otra mención de esposas.

¿y tres ves reflejado en los míos? — preguntó, tratando de sonar tan desinteresada y distante como le fuera posible.

Claude asintió.

—Ambos somos guerreros — dijo, refiriéndose al incidente de la fuente.

— Solamente quería enseñarle a la niña a leer— protestó Bridgette. "No ser una guerrera", agrego en silencio.

— los únicos niños por los que debes preocuparte son...los tuyos

Las palabras de Claude golpearon a Bridgette como un tren descarrilado.

"¡Como si me conociera o supiera lo que quiero!", pensó. "¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer conjeturas?!"

Apretó los puños a los costados y trató de mantener la voz calmada mientras hablaba.

—No estoy lista para tener niños.

—Tal vez no has encontrado al hombre adecuado— repuso Claude.

— Es una aldea pequeña— replicó Bridgette —. Ya los conocí a todos.

— tal vez deberías ver de nuevo...

Bridgette negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—Ya lo hice

Tal vez deberías observar una tercera vez— continuó Claude, sin entender la indirecta—. Algunos de nosotros hemos cambiado.

"¡suficiente!", quería gritar Bridgette.

Claude podría transformarse en Marco Antonio y ella en Cleopatra, pero aun así no querría estar con él. Jamás. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

—Mira— dijo finalmente —. Nunca podríamos hacernos felices. Nadie puede cambiar tanto. — acelerando el paso todavía más, trato de alejarse de Claude. Esta conversación ya había durado demasiado. Podía distinguir la puerta principal de su cabaña, que estaba más adelante con o un faro de esperanza.

Sin embargo, Claude no iba a aceptarlo. Sus largas piernas rápidamente acortaron la distancia entre los dos.

— Bridgette, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a las solteronas en nuestra aldea cuando sus padres mueren?— preguntó, ya sin ningún rastro de amabilidad que su voz había mostrado antes. Como Bridgette no respondió, el continuo —: comienzan a mendigar en la calle. — y señalo con un gesto a Gina, quien deambulaba por ahí —. Este es nuestro mundo, Bridgette. Para la gente común como nosotros, no se pone mejor.

— Tal vez viva en una granja— respondió Bridgette. Se detuvo y miro a Claude a la cara—, pero no soy común. Lo siento, pero nunca me casare contigo, Claude.

Sin dedicarle otra mirada, lo esquivó y siguió su camino. Lo único que quería hacer era regresar a su casa. Quería cerrar la puerta y fingir que este día jamás había ocurrido. Llegando a la parte superior de la escalinata, no pudo evitar voltearse para ver si sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto. Claude seguía donde lo había dejado, ahora sin su máscara, ahora sin su máscara de héroe; en su lugar, tenía una expresión de furia que hizo que Bridgette se estremeciera. Con un suspiro, la chica entró y cerró la puerta.

"Algún día...", pensó, mientras se recargaba en la puerta, "algún día encontrare a alguien que me comprenda, alguien que me deje ser yo misma. Algún día les demostraré a todos... Que anhelo mucho más de lo que la gente de este pueblo podría comprender".

* * *

 **Les gusto, el capitulo, buena forma de cortarle las alas a Claude ¿no?, además no se preocupen pronto verán el debut de Félix, este es mi regalo para ustedes ¡felices fiestas!, gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Sonrais777:** he aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que te guste.

He leído tus historias y he visto un Claude dulce como un pastelillo, pero aquí lo volví un rebelde, jejeje, pero qué bueno que te haya gustado esta personalidad. ¡Feliz navidad!

 **Alma de titan:** Claude y Allan están felices de interpretar estos papeles, jejeje. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, por eso mi regalo, este nuevo capítulo, espero te agrade. ¡Feliz navidad!

 **Marati2011:** hola, pues si, no es malo ser diferente, pues eso te hace única, no lo olvides. Espero te guste el capitulo. ¡Feliz navidad!

 **Espero que la pasen super con sus familias… ¡felices fiestas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bicho fuera**


	5. Chapter 5:perdido

**Hola, que tal, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, iba a esperar el 31 para publicarlo pero dije, ya está listo, a publicar, así me da más tiempo para hacer el otro capítulo y publicarlo el día de reyes. Espero les guste. Sin más, LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN…**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Perdido.

Un relámpago iluminó el bosque con una amenazadora luz blanca. Un momento después, el viento arreció. Las hojas comenzaron a azotarse por la tierra y bajo las patas de Gâteau, que tronaban nerviosas. Los ojos del caballo se hincharon enseguida, al escuchar el sonoro chasquido de un trueno que se extendía por el cielo. Con un estremecimiento de la cabeza, el gran animal agitó su embocadura.

En su lugar, sobre el asiento frontal de la carroza, Tom sabía lo que Gâteau trataba de decirle: volvamos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. De alguna manera, se habían metido justo en lo que la gente del lugar llamaba el bosque oscuro. Corrían rumores acerca de estos espesos bosques; algunos decían que habitaban las brujas. Otras aseguraban que estaban plagados de manadas de lobos, más inteligente que cualquier hombre. Incluso había quienes decían que los árboles podían hablar. Era el tipo de lugar donde uno encontraba ojos oscuros y hostiles en todas direcciones.

En definitiva no era el lugar donde uno quisiera perderse en la noche y en medio de una tormenta.

— Tal vez debimos haber ido hacia la derecha en el cruce, amigo— dijo Tom, con las manos temblorosas sobre las riendas, mientras más rayos encendían el cielo—. O quizá deba dejar de hacer como que mi caballo me entiende.

Justo en ese momento otro relámpago cayó del cielo, solo que esta vez casi golpea a Tom y Gâteau. Apenas lo esquivaron, pero un torcido árbol seco no tuvo tanta suerte: el rayo lo partió en dos. Al separarse, una mitad cayó sobre el camino, exactamente frente a Gâteau. La otra mitad se desplomó a su lado. Cuando Tom observó con más atención, notó que la segunda mitad del árbol había caído junto a un sendero del que no se había percatado.

Dirigiendo la mirada de un lado a otro, Tom se preguntó qué hacer. Su parte racional y sensata sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de seguir sobre el camino. Pero una parte más intuitiva de su mente se dio cuenta de que eso sería imposible. Al menos durante esa noche. No podía pasar sobre el árbol caído llevando la carreta y a Gâteau. Emitiendo un suspiró, dio un tirón a las riendas y llevó a su caballo hacia el sendero desconocido.

— todos estará bien, Gâteau — dijo, mientras el caballo gimoteaba nerviosamente. Espero, agregó en silencio.

A medida que avanzaban más y más por el sendero, Tom comenzó a perder más y más la confianza de que todo estaría bien. El clima, que se había puesto torrencial, empeoró... Y se hizo más extraño. Aunque era verano, una ligera ventisca de nieve comenzó a caer, se posó sobre el abrigo de Tom y cambio el pelaje de Gâteau de café a blanco. De repente, una calma siniestra se apoderó del lugar. El retumbar de los truenos cesó y pronto el único sonido que rebotaba entre el vacío bosque era el de los cascos de Gâteau.

Entonces, se escuchó un aullido ensordecedor. Un instante después, un enorme lobo blanco brincó de entre los arbustos y casi se estrelló contra la carreta. Al girar, Tom vio una manada entera de bestias que se aproximaban hacia él.

— ¡corre, Gâteau! — Gritó, golpeando las riendas contra el cuello del caballo, como si la criatura necesitara ánimos —. ¡Rápido!

El caballo no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a galopar. Pero la combinación del repentino movimiento con lo vieja que era la carreta y la falta de mantenimiento general tuvo resultados terribles. Justo cuando Gâteau comenzaba a alejarse de los lobos, la carreta comenzó a colapsar y los arneses se aflojaron. A los pocos segundos, quedó volcada.

Tom lanzó un grito en el momento en que la carroza cayó al suelo y él salió despedido por los aires. Escuchó el sonido de sus amadas cajas de música, que se rompían al golpear la tierra, y de los hambrientos aullidos de los lobos; supo que de un instante a otro él también golpearía el suelo y se rompería. Pero, de repente, su cuerpo se congelo en el aire. Levanto la mirada y vio que su caída había sido detenida por una rama. Ahora estaba colgando de ella, sin poder escapar.

Sacudiéndose lo que le quedaba del arnés, Gâteau lanzo una patada hacia atrás y derribó a un lobo. Al ver a su dueño colgando del árbol, corrió hacia donde estaba. Tom no lo pensó dos veces. Se retorció para alcanzar la rama y se liberó para caer sobre el lomo del caballo. Luego, con un fuerte arre, pateo al animal para que avanzara.

Mientras avanzaban rápidamente entre los árboles, Tom se aferro a la crin de Gâteau. Los lobos los seguían con los ojos enloquecidos por el hambre y las mandíbulas bien abiertas para mostrar los dientes afilados.

En ese momento a Tom le pareció ver algo brillar por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Habría algún tipo de construcción..., un lugar seguro en medio de este lugar olvidado por Dios? Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que no lo había imaginado. Una enorme verja ornamentada, congelada y llena de nieve, había aparecido de repente frente a él. Mientras se dirigía a ella, la verja se abrió lentamente. Gâteau la atravesó a prisa; la punta de su cola apenas había pasado cuando la verja se cerró. A sus espaldas, los aullidos de los lobos se convirtieron en gañidos, que luego se desvanecieron cuando las criaturas huyeron.

De no ser porque Tom acababa de escapar con vida de una manada de lobos, se habría dado un segundo para pensar en su repentina desaparición... O en la extraña verja que se abría y se cerraba por su propia cuenta. Tal vez, incluso se habría preguntando cómo un castillo tan grande y ornamentado como el que se elevaba frente a sus ojos podía aparecer de la nada. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en nada. En lugar de eso, hizo que Gâteau avanzara hacia el enorme castillo y quien hubiera en él.

Tom había visto edificios grandiosos en otras ocasiones. Después de todo, había vivido durante mucho tiempo en París, donde las construcciones hermosas dominaban el horizonte. Había comprendido la habilidad que se requiere para crear tales maravillas arquitectónicas y, como artista que era, admiraba a quienes hacían sus ideas realidad. Pero nada de lo visto en París podría haberlo preparado para el castillo que ahora contemplaba.

La edificación parecía desafiar la gravedad con sus altas torres que se extendían hacia el cielo tempestuoso. Sus paredes estaban hechas de piedra gris para dar la impresión de que el castillo había salido de la tierra. El sendero por el que Gâteau trotaba era, de hecho, un largo pué te que atravesaba una fosa congelada y que llegaba hasta la gigantesca entrada del castillo. A la derecha de las enormes puertas principales había una gran arcada. Para sorpresa de Tom, pese a la extraña temperatura baja, detrás de la arcada crecían unos hermosos rosales. Todos estaban llenos de rosas blancas, tan inmaculadas que incluso sobresalían entre la nieve.

Una ligera punzada de miedo ataco a Tom. ¿Rosas que crecen en la nieve? No era natural para nada. Pero tan pronto como la sensación había llegado, también desapareció, pues Tom vio el gran establo del castillo. La puerta que conducía al anexo estaba abierta y, dentro, alguien había encendido una lámpara.

Tom desmontó a Gâteau y lo llevo hacia el interior del anexo. Se detuvo en el umbral y miró a su alrededor. Parecía un establo común y corriente.

—Agua y heno fresco — dijo Tom, dándole una palmadita al gran animal—. Parece que con esto tienes amigo. Descansa aquí — añadió y giró para ver el castillo —, en lo que yo voy a presentarme con nuestro anfitrión.

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó el patio, para después subir cuidadosamente por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal del castillo. La sensación de temor volvió al inventor cuando levanto la mirada y vio la fila de antorchas sujetas por varias manos esculpidas en hierro. Las manos parecían tan reales que Tom no pudo evitar estirarse para tocar una, solo para estar seguro. La mano no se movió, pero la puerta sí; se abrió por completo frente a él.

¿Hola?— llamó, asomándose —. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Su voz hizo eco a lo largo del gran vestíbulo desierto. Tom apenas distinguía el tenue sonido de un clavecín, proveniente de algún punto en el interior del castillo. Alguien, aparentemente, estaba en casa.

Con un resoplido nervioso, Tom entró.

— Disculpe — llamó nuevamente, mientras avanzaba—. No quiero molestarlo. Necesito refugiarme de la tormenta. ¿Hola?— altas ventanas dejaban entrar la luz del exterior, que apenas iluminaba el castillo por dentro. Al ver un perchero, Tom se quito el sombrero y el abrigo y los colgó para que se secaran. Sin las prendas frías, el inventor se sentía un poco mejor. Siguió avanzando. Por concentrarse en lo que tenía delante, no notó que, en cuanto le dio la espalda, el perchero cobró vida y sacudió la nieve del abrigo y el sombrero, como un perro que se zarandea tras la lluvia.

Tampoco se percató del gran candelabro y el ornamentado reloj de mesa que descansaban en una mesita cercana. Al pasar Tom frente a ellos, el candelabro giro lentamente, observándolo.

¿Qué haces?— susurro el reloj. Y el candelabro estiro el cuello—. ¡Basta!

Al instante, el candelabro se detuvo. Pero no fue porque el reloj de mesa se lo pidiera, sino porque Tom había escuchado el murmullo apenas disimulado y se dio la vuelta.

Durante un momento un poco tenso, Tom observó el candelabro y el reloj. Se acercó a la mesa en que estaban colocados y tomó el candelabro. Lo situó donde daba la luz y lo inspeccionó. Lo puso de cabeza, luego lo enderezó de nuevo. Lo giró a la derecha y a la izquierda. Finalmente, le dio un golpecito con el dedo. ¡Clac, clac, clac! Satisfecho con la candelabriedad del candelabro, lo colocó nuevamente en la mesa y siguió avanzando.

Atrás, el candelabro se Sobo la cabeza, sin prestarle atención a los ojos de te lo dije que el reloj le lanzaba.

Tom siguió explorando el castillo. Una majestuosa escalinata se elevaba en el centro del enorme vestíbulo. Casi de puntitas, ya que el gran espacio vacío lo hacía sentirse mucho más como un intruso que como un huésped, se dirigió atrás de la escalera. Su corazón latió con más fuerza al ver una pared entera decorada con armas de todos tipos, tamaños y formas. Quien quiera que viviera ahí o que hubiera vivido ahí sabia de armas. Después de avanzar más, Tom pasó por varias puertas cerradas antes de llegar a un par de puertas revestidas de oro que permanecían abiertas. Adentro a través de las pesadas sombras, el inventor vio un salón de baile de proporciones gigantescas. Los restos de unas decoraciones echadas a perder hacía mucho que cubrían el suelo del salón. Cuando entorno los ojos para ver con más atención, Tom notó que una ventana había sido reparada de forma tosca.

Con un escalofrío, le dio la espalda al salón. Había un aire de tristeza infinita en ese lugar. En algún tiempo remoto fue un salón destinado a la alegría, pero ahora se trataba solo de un cuarto de deterioro y tristeza. Camino de regreso al vestíbulo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sucedido ahí para darle al salón de baile tal aspecto. Tom acababa de sacudirse la melancolía que se había posado sobre sus hombros cuando, con el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien arremetía contra él.

El padre de Bridgette saltó de miedo, y el aliento se le perdió en la garganta. Pero un momento después volvió a respirar al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su propio reflejo. Un espejo quebrado colgaba de la pared. En el centro del cristal, por lo demás inmaculado, había un agujero, como si lo hubieran roto de un puñetazo. El agujero distorsionaba el rostro de Tom. Este clavó los ojos en su rostro, que por la distorsión mostraba unas arrugas mucho más profundas y cuya nariz se alejaba del centro de su cara, hacia la izquierda. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla, como si quisiera comprobar que en efecto solo se trataba del reflejo y no de un cambio real en su apariencia.

Al hacerlo, Tom escuchó el ruido de unas llamas que crujían no muy lejos. Volteo y vio una puerta abierta, a través de la cual distinguió una luz acogedora. Se miró las manos. Estaban temblando por el frío que lo invadió al ver el tétrico espejo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al cuarto. Se alegro de ver que el fuego que había escuchado era enorme; rugía dentro de una chimenea decorada.

¡Ahhh, mucho mejor!— dijo Tom, acercándose a las llamas y presentando las manos al fuego—. Mucho mejor... — tras sentirse lo suficientemente calentito de un lado, se puso de espaldas para calentarse del otro. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Había notado que el cuarto había un enorme comedor repleto de un elaborado y, sin duda, delicioso festín. El estomago de Tom rugió.

Asomándose para observar si había otros invitados, pero sin ver a ninguno, el padre de Bridgette comenzó a abandonar el calor del fuego y fue a posarse junto a la mesa. Su estómago emitió ruidos de nuevo. Probablemente no debía hacerlo..., pero no podía evitarlo; arrancó un pedazo de pan a una enorme hogaza y luego cortó un generoso trozo de queso a una bola de muy buen tamaño.

— ¿Le importa... Si me sirvo un poco...?— le grito al anfitrión invisible de la cena. Tenía la boca llena, así que las palabras sonaron un poco incoherentes.

Observó la mesa esperando ver algo refrescante y sus ojos se encontraron con una delicada taza de porcelana de un líquido ámbar. Se la estaba llevando a la boca cuando...

— Alya me dijo que no me moviera porque podría dar miedo.

Tom casi suelta la taza. ¿Le había hablado?

—Perdón.

El inventor soltó un aullido. Al parecer, la taza, la taza de porcelana..., La taza de té..., la taza que se suponía que solo era una taza, le había hablado. Dos veces.

A continuación, Tom hizo lo que cualquier hombre en su lugar habría hecho al enfrentarse a una taza que habla. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Ahí, agarró su sombrero y su abrigo del perchero e hizo una reverencia, pies sus modales pudieron más que el miedo que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

¡Gracias!— grito a las sombras—. En verdad, no sé como agradecer la hospitalidad... Y la amabilidad. — luego, habiendo cumplido con su deber como caballero, salió por la puerta y corrió entre la oscuridad, hacia el establo.

Dentro de una de las caballerizas, Gâteau masticaba un gran bocado de heno. Al ver a su dueño entrar presuroso, se meció sobre sus grandes patas con nerviosismo. Tom pasó las riendas sobre la cabeza de Gâteau y lo sacó de la casilla, ansioso por alejarse del extraño castillo de una vez por todas.

Pero, al avanzar hacia la verja, la atención de Tom cayó de nuevo en la arcada llena de rosales. Le había prometido a Bridgette una rosa. Y por alguna razón, esta vez le parecía muy importante regresar con el regalo.

Entonces se detuvo, le dio a Gâteau una palmadita reconfortante en el cuello y se metió al jardín. Ni el hombre ni el caballo se percataron de la oscura figura que corrió a toda velocidad sobre la arcada mientras Tom se adentraba en ella. Tampoco notaron la gran cola y las garras afiladas de la figura.

— No eres roja— dijo Tom viendo una perfecta rosa blanca entre otras cien—, pero serás suficiente — metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequen navaja. Puso la hoja contra el tallo de la rosa y...

Justo en ese momento, Gâteau relincho y se encabritó. Tom miro a su alrededor. Como no encontró nada, le dedico a Gâteau una mirada inquisitiva y luego se enfocó de nuevo en la rosa. La navaja perforo el frágil tallo. Con un corte, cayó sobre las manos ansiosas del padre de Bridgette.

-¡Esas son mías!

El rugido apagó cualquier otro sonido, incluso los latidos de Tom y los relinchos frenéticos de Gâteau. Tembloroso, Tom levanto la mirada ante una figura oscura que descendía de la arcada. El inventor cayó de espaldas. Sus pies trataron de encontrar algo sobre que apoyarse en el suelo resbaladizo. La rosa escapo de su mano.

Frente a él, la sombra tomo forma. Era vagamente humana. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, Tom vio que se trataba de una gigantesca criatura peluda. Caminaba sobre sus patas traseras llevando una capa larga y pantalones negros algo gastados, pero ara ahí donde terminaban las características humanas.

— Entraste a mi hogar, comiste de mi comida— gruñó la criatura, avanzando ahora sobre sus cuatro patas y rodeando a Tom. Y con una garra, señalo la rosa en el suelo—. ¿Y así es como me pagas?

Tom trato de alejarse de nuevo, pero no podía recobrar el equilibrio; antes de que el padre de Bridgette lograra gritar, con dos extremidades fuertes la criatura lo agarró y lo levantó del suelo.

— ¡se como encargarme de los ladrones!— rugió. Después, dando un gruñido, se dio la vuelta y se encamino al castillo.

A sus espaldas, Gâteau chilló aterrado nuevamente y, golpeando las rejas del castillo, salió corriendo con dirección al bosque.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda un pequeño debut de Félix, pero en el próximo capitulo sabrán mas de él, y enserio el papel de la bestia le queda como anillo al dedo. ¿Quién será la taza? La pregunta del millón.**

 **gâteau- pastel una pequeña referencia de lo que Tom ama hacer. Por eso decidí otorgarle ese nombre al caballo.**

 **¿Ya vieron el capitulo papá garou/ weredad? Que tal, os gusto…a mi me encanto no digo más pues spoilers…**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia. ¿Algun review?**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Sonrais777:** he aquí un pequeño debut de Félix, en el próximo capítulo, mas debut…espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Marati2011:** concuerdo contigo, Bridgette hizo lo correcto al enseñarle a leer a Manón.

 **Alma de titan:** hola, bueno aquí un pequeño debut de Félix, y si el encuentro de Brid, con la bestia se acerca, cruza los dedos para que publique el 6 de enero…

Me alegra que te haya gustado, veras a una Bridgette más retadora, y a un Claude más rebelde. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **EizabethMalfoy:** hola, bienvenida a esta historia, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí un pequeño debut de Félix. En el próximo capítulo más de este personaje. Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.

 **bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

 **bicho fuera**.


	6. Chapter 6: prisionera

**Hola, hola, Karen Agreste reportándose, antes que nada les deseo un feliz comienzo de año, y para celebrar les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y el primero que publico en este nuevo año, ¡yey! Bueno sin más preámbulos LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION…**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Prisionera.

El sol acababa de elevarse sobre el horizonte cuando Bridgette salió para dar a los pollos su desayuno. Las aves piaron y una brisa gentil sopló por la colina. Bajo el hermoso y despejado cielo azul, esta parecía ser una mañana perfecta.

De pronto, Bridgette escucho un bufido familiar.

Estiró el cuello y se sorprendió de ver a Gâteau junto a la puerta de su padro. Estaba jadeando y lleno de sudor. Nía los ojos desorbitados y pasaba el peso de una pata a otra de manera nerviosa.

— ¡Gâteau! — exclamó Bridgette, apresurándose para permitirle al caballo entrar al prado y tomar agua y tomar agua. Al acariciarlo con gentileza dijo:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está...? — la mano de la chica se congeló. Luego cuando vio las correas rasgadas en donde el arnés había estado amarrado, comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror cuando notó que las riendas estaban hechas jirones. Algo le ha la pasado a su padre..., algo malo.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, Bridgette echó una montura sobre el lomo de Gâteau, apretó la cincha y le puso una brida nueva en la cabeza. Sabía que le estaba exigiendo mucho al caballo, pero era el único que podía llevarla a donde estaba su padre. Lo monto y lo hizo avanzar.

Bridgette sabía también que su padre había entrado al bosque. Al menos, de esto estaba segura; era la ruta que siempre tomaba. Sin embargo, mientras Gâteau abandonaba los conocidos campos que rodeaban la aldea e iba a medio galope entre los arboles cada vez más espesos, sus esperanzas se encogieron.

Aquella parte del bosque era enorme. Encontrar a un hombre en medio de todo eso parecía imposible.

— deprisa, Gâteau — dijo la chica, cuando el caballo se desvío para rodear el árbol que había sido partido a la mitad —. Llévame con él.

El bosque se hacía más y más tupido; el cielo, más oscuro. Sin embargo, Gâteau continuaba avanzando con valentía. Bridgette observaba la tierra y el entorno del sendero. De repente, vio la carreta de su padre. Estaba en el suelo, volcada de costado. Las hermosas cajas musicales yacían por todos lados. Algunas, rotas sin remedio, otras, menos dañadas. No había rastro de su padre.

Golpeando a Gâteau con los tacones, lo incitó a avanzar de nuevo. El caballo troto, al parecer familiarizado con el sendero angosto y serpenteante. Bridgette esperaba que la reacción de Gâteau se debiera a que el camino por el cual estaban pasando fuera el mismo que había visitado su padre.

Para alivio suyo, un momento después vio una verja. Y más allá de las gruesas barras de acero, contemplo un gigantesco castillo de piedra. Gâteau gimió. Su padre tenía que estar ahí, en algún lado; Bridgette estaba segura. Rápidamente desmonto y le dio una palmadita al caballo. Tras susurrarle palabras de aliento, felicitándolo por haberla llevado hasta ahí, le pidió que la esperara. Se dirigió hacia la verja, luego se detuvo. Bridgette no estaba dispuesta a meterse a un castillo desconocido sin modo de protegerse. Miro a su alrededor y encontró una gruesa rama que había caído al suelo. La recogió y la sujeto, blandiendo la como un garrote. Entonces cruzó la verja y se encaminó a la puerta del castillo.

Bridgette ni siquiera se molesto en tocar. Si su padre efectivamente se hallaba ahí dentro, no quería perder ningún segundo de búsqueda. Tan pronto como empujo la puerta, se encontró en un inmenso vestíbulo. Había unas cuantas velas en las paredes, que apenas daban luz suficiente para iluminar todo el espacio. Con los hombros erguidos, Bridgette respiro profundamente y se adentro en el castillo.

Mientras se dirigía a una majestuosa escalinata, los ojos de la chica se ajustaron a la oscuridad. Escucho susurros apagados, pero no veía a nadie. Dos voces sonaron y se callaron. Enseguida, escucho una frase con claridad innegable.

¿Y si ella es la elegida? ¿La que romperá el hechizo?

¿Quien dijo eso?— preguntó Bridgette, dándose la vuelta y en tornando mas los ojos hacia donde creyó escuchar las voces.

Nada.

¿Quien anda ahí?

Nada de nuevo.

Y luego de las entrañas del castillo, Bridgette escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien que tosía.

Papá.

No importaba quien estuviera susurrando, solo necesitaba encontrar a su padre. Tomo un candelabro de una mesa cercana y comenzó a subir por la larga y laberíntica escalinata. Cuando llegó a la cima, se encontró en una torre que, según notó con pavor creciente, servía de prisión. Enfrente había una reja de acero. La celosía era tan gruesa que resultaba imposible ver con claridad lo que había del otro lado, pero Bridgette logro distinguir la figura de alguien que estaba sentado dentro.

¿Papá?— gritó Brid —. ¿Eres tú?

¿Bridgette?— respondió la voz apagada de Tom—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

La chica corrió a través de la torre sombría y se tiro frente a la puerta. Una pequeña hendidura le permitió ver a su padre. Estaba agazapado, con los hombros temblorosos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bridgette supo de inmediato que su padre no se sentía bien. Puso el candelabro en el suelo junto a ella y metió la mano por la hendidura. Sus dedos se cerraron, abrazando los de su padre.

— Ay, papá... — dijo sin poder contener la tristeza —. Tienes las manos heladas. Necesitamos llevarte a casa.

Para su sorpresa, Tom no estuvo de acuerdo.

¡Bridgette, tienes que irte de aquí! — ordenó.

Como ella lo ignoró y comenzó a usar la rama para golpear la cerradura de acero, se puso más y más ansioso—. ¡Basta! ¡Te van a escuchar!

Bridgette se detuvo.

¿Quiénes?— preguntó con la cabeza ladeada. Y pensó en las voces fantasmas que había escuchado —. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!— exclamó su padre—. ¡Tienes que irte!

Bridgette sacudió la cabeza tercamente.

¡No voy a dejarte!

Su padre reprimió un gemido. Siempre había amado la tenacidad y la valentía de su hija, pero en esta ocasión solo quería que hiciera lo que le indicaba; no soportaba la idea de que su dulce niña se encontrara con la criatura que lo había encerrado en esa celda.

¡Bridgette, el castillo está vivo!— explicó, tratando de hacerla comprender—. ¡Tienes que irte antes que esa cosa te encuentre!

¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Bridgette.

Antes de que Tom pudiera abrir la boca para responder, un rugido inundo la torre. Bridgette giró y sostuvo la rama en alto. Pero no le serviría de nada. No veía nada entre las espesas sombras. Podía, sin embargo, escuchar una voz..., una profunda voz estruendosa que la rodeaba, por lo que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más.

¿Quién eres?— inquirió la voz—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Vine por mi padre — dijo Bridgette, tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía — ¡Déjalo ir!

La voz sonó más próxima cuando rugió nuevamente:

— Tu padre es un ladrón.

Bridgette retrocedió como si la hubieran golpeado, y el miedo se convirtió en indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa voz a llamar así a su padre?

¡Mentira!— grito la chica.

Su padre era un hombre amoroso y amable. Era un hombre gentil. Jamás haría algo como...

¡Se robo una rosa!— gruño la voz.

Volteando la cabeza hacia su padre, los ajos azules de Bridgette se encontraron con los de Tom. Una sensación de culpa la invadió de repente cuando comprendió la verdad de lo que había pasado.

— Yo le pedí la rosa— explico en un débil susurro.

— Bridgette... — dijo Tom con tristeza, confirmando lo que ella ya sabía que era cierto. Su padre había tomado la rosa porque era lo único que ella le pidió que le llevara. Era su culpa que él estuviera en una celda..., su culpa por completo.

— castígame a mí, no a él — ordenó Brid, alejando la mirada de su padre y hablando al invisible origen de la voz.

¡No!— gritó Tom, angustiado —. ¡Quiere dejarme aquí para siempre! Al parecer eso hacen por aquí cuando tomas una rosa.

Bridgette frunció el ceño.

¿Cadena perpetua por una rosa?— preguntó a las sombras, esperando que su padre estuviera equivocado.

— Yo recibí una maldición eterna por una— respondió la voz desde la oscuridad—. A él simplemente lo estoy encerrando. — Hubo una pausa, como si el dueño de la voz estuviera distraído, pensando en algún recuerdo distante. Enseguida, la voz se escuchó de nuevo, más fría que nunca—. Ahora... ¿Aun quieres tomar el lugar de tu padre?

Bridgette había tenido suficiente de hablarle al aire. Quería ver con quien estaba haciendo negociaciones por su vida.

¡Sal a la luz!— exigió.

Detrás de ella, su padre dijo que no y se arrastro con los pies en su celda. Pero la voz respondía. Bridgette se agachó y levanto el candelabro que había dejado junto a la celda de Tom. Al alzarlo, por un breve momento la luz la cegó. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, Bridgette dio un grito ahogado.

Parada frente a la chica, había una enorme criatura, diferente a cualquiera que Bridgette hubiera visto antes. Unos grandes cuernos le salían de la cabeza y tenía la quijada pronunciad. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo negro y de músculos gruesos. Bridgette no estaba segura de qué tan grandes eran las patas delanteras de la criatura, pues parecían apretadas, en forma de puños. Las patas traseras por su parte, eran grandes y largas, y tenían unas garras afiladas que brillaban bajo la luz. La palabra Bestiapaso por su mente al ver a la criatura.

Era como salido de una pesadilla..., el demonio que acechaba en los cuentos de hadas que había leído de niña.

Sin embargo, cuando Bridgette levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la bestia, se sorprendió de notar cuán humanos parecían... Y cuán llenos de dolor se veían. Azul- grisáceo como el cielo matutino, reflejaba sin expresión penetrante, torturada. De pronto, la chica sintió una extraña punzada de algo que podía haber sido compasión por la gigantesca criatura. Y luego...

¡Decide!— Los labios de la bestia se replegaron a los colmillos puntiagudos mientras hacia su demanda. Todos los sentimientos que no fueran de terror o repulsión se esfumaron. Bridgette miro a su padre, quien le suplicaba que no hiciera algo imprudente.

—Pero morirás aquí — replicó ella con la seguridad de decir la verdad.

¡Te dije que decidieras!— gruñó de nuevo la bestia.

—No, Bridgette — insistió Tom, tratando de razonar con su testaruda hija—. No pude salvar a tu madre, pero puedo salvarte a ti. ¡Ahora vete!— pero sus palabras perdieron poder cuando una taque de tos se apodero de él. La tos retorció su de por si debilitado cuerpo y rompió el corazón de Bridgette.

— Esta bien, papá. Me iré — acepto Brid, tratando de calmar a Tom para que dejara de toser. Luego volteo a la bestia y dijo —: abre la puerta. Necesito un minuto a solas con él. — Espero que la enorme criatura hiciera algo, pero no hizo nada—. ¿Por favor?— la bestia continuó ignorando su petición. Entonces, el enojo se encendió en el pecho de la chica nuevamente de manera intensa y descontrolada —. ¿Eres tan desalmado que no le permitidas a una hija despedirse de su padre? ¡La eternidad puede esperar un minuto!

El pecho de Bridgette se hinchó mientras aguardaba a que la bestia respondiera. Durante un largo momento de tensión, él simplemente la miró con sus ojos fríos y crueles, y ella se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos. La bestia dio un paso hacia la chica y estiró una inmensa garra. Bridgette cerró los ojos y se preparo para recibir el ataque. Repentinamente, escuchó un sonido metálico. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que la bestia había abierto la puerta de la celda. Con un gesto, le indicaba que entrara.

— Cuando esta puerta se cierre— advirtió él, cuando ella paso a su lado—, no se volverá a abrir.

Sin titubear, Bridgette se metió y abrazo a su padre.

—lo siento tanto, papá... — sollozo —. ¡Debí haber ido contigo!

Tom puso sus manos sobre nos hombros de Bridgette y la empujó con gentileza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

— No, todo esto es mi culpa — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Alzó una mano y le pechizco una mejilla, como hacia cuando era niña. Eso siempre la había reconfortado, pero ahora solo la entristecía. Tom siguió hablando con la voz entrecortada por el sentimiento —: escúchame, Bridgette. Olvídate de mí. Ya viví mi vida...

¿Qué te olvide?— preguntó Bridgette con incredulidad —. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Todo lo que soy es gracias a ti.

Las palabras de Bridgette golpearon a Tom como un gancho al hígado. Incluso ahora, en un momento tan desesperado y triste, era ella quien trataba de animarlo; ella era la que trataba de ser fuerte. Observando a la mujer en la que se había convertido, Tom no pudo evitar pensar también en la niña que había sido. Todo esto fue más de lo que el viejo podía soportar. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Suficiente— dijo la bestia, con una voz áspera que hirió tanto al padre como a la hija—. Tienes que irte.

Bridgette y Tom se aferraron el uno al otro.

— ¡Ahora!— una vez más, la voz de la bestia los rasgó por dentro.

—Te amo, Bridgette — pronunció Tom—. No tengas miedo.

— Te amo, papá. No tengo miedo — afirmó Bridgette, inclinándose para besar a su padre en la mejilla. Al hacerlo, torció su cuerpo para que su espalda quedara de frente a la pared de la celda y sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre. Y luego, con un susurro apenas audible, agregó —: Y voy a escapar. Te lo prometo...

Antes de que Tom pudiera detenerla, Bridgette giró. El impulso lanzó a su padre afuera de la puerta justo antes de que la bestia la azotara. En el suelo, Tom gritó cuando la inminencia de lo que su hija acababa de sacrificar se hizo evidente.

La bestia pareció entenderlo al miso tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras tal acto devasto a Tom, a la bestia pareció confundirlo.

¿Tomaste su lugar?— preguntó a Bridgette —. ¿Por qué?

— Es mi padre — respondió la chica sin pensarlo.

— Es un tonto— replico la bestia—. Y tú también. — sin decir otra palabra, agarro a Tom de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Bridgette contuvo un sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse le de la garganta. Miro en silencio a través de la reja mientras su padre y la bestia desaparecían escaleras abajo. Esperó hasta que estuvo segura de estar sola; únicamente cuando el silencio se apoderó de la torre, se desplomó sobre el piso. En tanto que las lágrimas descendían, más frías y penetrantes que la nieve que caía de nuevo allá afuera, un pensamiento se extendió por su mente:

¿Que pasara conmigo? .

* * *

 **Que tal, les gusto, tranquilos no siempre Félix será llamado bestia, en el próximo capítulo lo verán, spoilers, aunque, es curioso escribir este capítulo después del estreno de papa garou porque no se ustedes pero yo vi como una referencia a la historia de la bella y la bestia, espero hayan aprendido algo, nunca hagan enojar a Tom, sino pregúntenle a Chat Noir…**

 **Cierto, como verán las actualizaciones son de 7 a 10 días, o a veces menos o más, pero debido a el regreso a clases, tal vez las actualizaciones sean un poco más lentas (crucen dedos para que no suceda) pero si sucede puede que actualice y esperemos que si cada sábado o domingo y una que otra ocasión entre semana.**

 **Bueno. ¿Algún review?**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Sonrais777, marati2011, alma de titan, EizabethMalfoy, gracias por sus comentarios, lo prometido es deuda, mas debut de Félix, y en el siguiente oh chica, las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga.**

 **Saludos y abrazos a todos.**

 **Bichito fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7: huésped

**¡Sigo viva! XD, lose, he tardado millones de años para actualizar pero apenas tuve un respiro me dedique a terminar este capítulo, y luego que se borra la mitad y de nuevo tuve que reescribirlo, fue una gatastrofe. Y además de que voy a clases vespertinas el tiempo se me va como el agua. Pero al fin pude actualizar, es mi regalo adelantado del día de san Valentín, espero les guste el capítulo, sin más LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Huésped.

La bestia, o más bien Chat Noir como sus allegados le llamaban, estaba cansada; cansada y perpleja. Todavía no sabía cómo había terminado con una hermosa joven de prisionera, mientras que su padre, el verdadero ladrón, se encontraba dentro del carruaje real, caminando de vuelta a la comodidad de su hogar. Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido.

Pero, bueno... , pensó al abrir la puerta del castillo, nada a tenido sentido en mi vida desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al irrumpir en el vestíbulo, Chat Noir casi se estrella contra Plagg y Nino. El candelabro y el reloj habían estado esperando con ansia que regresara.

—Amo— comenzó Plagg—, dado que la chica va a estar con nosotros por un buen tiempo...y espero que para siempre haya sido una exageración —agregó Nino con una afectación tan seria y pulida Cómo podría esperarse de un mayordomo—. No contamos con el personal para una visita tan larga...— su voz se apagó cuando chat Noir giro para mirarlo con furia.

Sin inmutarse, Plagg prosiguió con calma:

— ya sea que esté aquí un día o una eternidad, tal vez prefiera ofrecerle una habitación más cómoda.

— Este Castillo es una prisión— replicó chat Noir con dureza. Entre tanto, chapeau, el perchero trató de tomar la capa del "gato negro" quien lo apartó y siguió caminando hacia la gran escalinata hablando por encima del hombro continuó—: ¿Qué importa si tiene una cama o no? — y sin esperar a que respondieran, desapareció entre las sombras.

Nino espero para hablar hasta que estuvo seguro de que su amo No podía escucharlo, e incluso entonces habló en voz muy baja:

— Sí, es una prisión gracias a usted Su Majestad. Me encanta ser un reloj —suspiró con amargura como jefe de personal doméstico de chat Noir, Nino sabía que tenía que mantener una actitud de respeto a toda hora, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil. Era difícil olvidar que la razón por la cual él y todos los miembros del personal se encontraban en el estado en que se encontraban era el amo al que servían —. ¡Sabía qué diría que no!

— bueno, técnicamente..., no dijo que no— puntualizó Plagg. Dedicándole una sonrisa ladina a Nino, el candelabro se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la prisión de la Torre.

Atrás de él, Nino permaneció quieto. Sabía lo que Plagg pretendía. El romántico adolescente, amante del queso y lacayo Era tan fácil de descifrar como un libro abierto el candelabro quería liberar a la chica y ponerla en algún lugar más... visible, todo con la esperanza de que ella fuera quién rompiera la maldición bajo la cual todo se encontraban, la maldición que no se había roto durante todos esos largos años por una razón evidente chat Noir era una bestia, tanto literal como figuradamente. Y la maldición que La Hechicera había lanzado sobre ellos requería, para romperse, que alguien lo amará a pesar de ese hecho.

Nino suspiro. Sabía que su amigo tenía buenas intenciones. Pero el reloj era realista. Sin importar En dónde recostara su cabeza, la chica no amaría a chat Noir. Y si Plagg se salía con la suya sacando la de la prisión eso sólo enfurecería al amo.

Nino empezó a andar hacia la escalera. Tendría que detener a Plagg antes de que el candelabro hiciera algo que todos lamentaran.

Pero Plagg ya había abierto la puerta de la celda.

— Disculpe mi intrusión madeimoselle—pronunció en la oscuridad—, pero el amo me dio permiso para escoltar la a su habitación.

Bridgette estaba sentada en el suelo con las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas. Al escuchar la voz de Plagg se puso de pie.

— ¿mi habitación? — Preguntó confundida— pero pensé qué...

— Pensó mal— respondió Plagg —. Es una bestia, no un monstruo.

Un momento después, Bridgette apareció en la puerta de la celda blandiendo un banco sobre su cabeza. Entonces, miró a su alrededor en busca del origen de la voz.

— Allô— dijo Plagg

Bridgette bajo la mirada y vio a Plagg saludarla con una de sus velas. Gritó. Luego como si fuera un ratón que la había asustado en la alacena, Bridgette lo golpeó con el banco, tirándolo al suelo. Sus velas se extinguieron, por lo que la torre quedo sumida en la oscuridad.

Una por una, las tres velas que conformaban al joven candelabro de ónix, se encendieron de nuevo. Mientras Bridgette observaba, los destellos de luz iluminaron dos ojos verdes y una boca en el complejo diseño del metal.

— ¿que eres? — inquirió ella, por fin.

—Soy Plagg— contesto el candelabro, dedicándole a Brid lo que solo podía describirse como una sonrisa galante.

— Y puedes hablar— apuntó Bridgette.

De repente, Nino entró en la torre. Estaba falto de aliento después de la larga escalinata; por un momento, sólo se quedó ahí, con su pequeño pecho de reloj inflándose y desinflándose.

— Por supuesto que puede hablar— dijo Nino finalmente —. ¿De qué otra forma se comunicaría? — se dio la vuelta y con las manos en las caderas le lanzo una mirada asesina a Plagg — como jefe del personal doméstico, exijo saber que estás haciendo.

—Mas vale pedir perdón que permiso— respondió Plagg enigmáticamente.

En lo que ambos seguían discutiendo, Bridgette se añejo discretamente hacia su celda. Un momento después, volvió a salir con una jarra de agua en las manos. Al ver lo que podría ser un arma especialmente dañina, Plagg puso en alto uno de sus brazos oscuros.

—un moment, madeimoselle...— dijo. Luego apartó a Nino hacia un lado y se dirigió a él con voz apenas audible—: si no rompemos la maldición antes de que caiga el último pétalo, nunca seremos humanos de nuevo. ¿Qué quieres ser por el resto de tu vida, Nino: un hombre o un reloj decorativo?

El reloj frunció el ceño. Plagg tenía razón. De todos modos...

— si nos atrapa...

— Seremos cuidadosos— prometió Plagg. Miro a Nino con un semblante que rayaba en la desesperación. Finalmente, el reloj hizo un movimiento muy sutil con la cabeza. Plagg no perdió ni un segundo más; giró y miro a Bridgette —. ¿Lista señorita?— le pregunto con una reverencia y señalo con una de sus velas la salida de la torre.

Bridgette pasó los ojos del candelabro al reloj y de regreso al candelabro. Después miro su celda. Aunque ninguna de las opciones era en si reconfortante, seguir a los artículos domésticos al menos significaba salir de la celda. Dando un gran suspiro, se inclinó, agarro a Plagg y siguió a Nino fuera de la torre.

Mientras caminaban por el largo pasaje de piedra, los ojos de Bridgette brincaban de un lado a otro. Pero sin importar hacia donde viera, no lograba encontrar ninguna ruta de escape. El bosque que se extendía atrás del castillo era inmenso... Y muy íntimamente.

No obstante, mientras observada a sus acompañantes, pensó que el castillo no la hacía sentir cómoda. Echo otra mirada a Plagg y Nino y, por, enésima vez, resistió el impulso de poner a Plagg boca abajo para buscar los cables que probablemente lo hacían moverse. También se contuvo para no asomarse sobre su hombro, tratando de sorprender al ventrílocuo que seguramente estaba oculto por ahí cerca, prestando su voz a dos objetos que, por lo que ella sabía, generalmente no tenían vida. Ambas veces se detuvo porque sabía que de nada serviría. De algún modo, por alguna razón, el candelabro y el reloj estaban vivos.

— Me disculpo por las primeras impresiones— dijo Plagg, como si le leyera la mente—. Espero que no esté sorprendida.

— ¿Sorprendida?— repitió Bridgette con una risa de sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué estaría sorprendida? Estoy hablando con una vela.

Plagg puso cara de espantado.

— Con un candelabro— la corrigió enfáticamente —. Es muy distinto. Esperamos que disfrute que estancia. El castillo es su hogar, así que sienta se libre de ir a donde quiera...

— excepto al ala oeste.

Al mismo tiempo, Bridgette y Plagg giraron para ver al reloj. Pero, mientras Plagg le dedicaba una indiscreta mirada que decía "cierra la boca", Bridgette lo observó con mucha curiosidad. En un instante, abrió la boca con la intención de preguntar donde se encontraba la prohibida ala oeste, pero Nino de inmediato trató de reparar el daño.

— La cual no existe— agregó.

Demasiado tarde: Bridgette quería saber más.

¿por qué? — preguntó —. ¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?

— Estem...— tartamudeo Plagg, mientras las llamas de sus velas titilaban con nerviosismo —. Nada. Es una bodega.

Bridgette levantó una ceja sin darle crédito a la explicación del candelabro. Levantó el. Razón para que la luz de Plagg alumbrara una ventana curva por la que pasaban, la cual mostraba una torre que se elevaba sobre la parte oeste del castillo. En ese momento, la luna apareció en el horizonte, por lo que la torre se iluminó con una luz sombría. Bridgette podría haber jurado que bajo esa luz blanca había visto la sombra de la bestia y que había escuchado un grito de angustia. Sintiendo un escalofrío, bajo a Plagg.

— Por aquí, por favor— dijo el candelabro, ansioso por seguir avanzando. Con un último vistazo sobre el hombro, Bridgette suspiro y continuo siguiendo a Nino, quien fue desplazándose por un pasillo por otro. Finalmente, Nino se detuvo frente a una puerta grande.

— Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar— pronunció Plagg con un tono grandilocuente.

La mano de Bridgette se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta. Una parte de ella quería girarlo; otra se sentía aterrada ante tal idea. No sabía que esperar. Si la habitación era como el resto del castillo, con capas de polvo, tristes retratos deprimentes y muebles desgastados, tendría que insistir en que la llevaran de nuevo a la torre.

Respiro hondo, giro el pomo y empujo la puerta. La luz de las tres velas de Plagg llenó el espacio. Bridgette quedo son aliento. Estaba frente a lo que parecía ser un hermoso cuarto..., mucho más elegante que cualquiera que hubiera visto en la vida real o en historias imaginadas.

Como en un sueño, entró lentamente. Sus ojos se deleitaron con cada perfecto detalle del cuarto. Había una enorme cómoda roja y dorada contra una pared, y junto a otro muro se encontraba un hermoso escritorio. Una silla, tapizada con terciopelo suntuoso, estaba metida bajo el escritorio; a un lado, había una pila de papel blanco. Frente a unos enormes ventanales cubiertos con pesadas cortinas de satín, se encontraba una inmensa cama con dosel que ocupaba casi un tercio del cuarto. Acomodado en un rincón, lindo y delicado, había un tocador con espejo de marcos dorados. Hasta el techo de la habitación era impresionante: tenía unas nubes blancas, pintadas contra un perfecto cielo azul, y los detalles eran tan reales que Bridgette habría jurado que las nubes se movían.

— es... Hermoso— dijo después de unos instantes, cuando se dio cuenta de que Plagg y Nino la miraban con atención, esperando que hablara.

Plagg sonrió con ganas, Mientras Nino asentía con una satisfacción mas disimulada.

— por supuesto. El amo quería que tuviera el mejor cuarto del castillo. — diciendo esto, Plagg se dirigió a la cama y saltó sobre ella. Una nube de polvo se elevo en el aire— ¡oh, cielos! No estábamos esperando visitas.

Como si estuviera planeado, un plumero se precipitó dentro del cuarto. Los ojos de Bridgette se llenaron de sorpresa cuando el plumero rápidamente se movió de una superficie a otra, barriendo hasta que todo quedó impecable. Cuando se detuvo, le dedicó una reverencia a Brid.

— ¡Enchantée madeimoselle!— saludo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a Nino y Plagg— su plan es... Peligroso.

— Rosita, arriesgaría todo por volver a besar a mi Tikki, mi terroncito, como Nino a Alya — dijo con un aire soñador, lo cual a Rosita le encanto y dio un pequeño gritito de emoción.

Bridgette al ver eso sintió que su curiosidad iba en aumento y centro su atención en los otros objetos del cuarto.

— ¿todo está vivo? — Dijo tomando un cepillo—. Hola ¿cómo te llamas?

Nino miro a Brid y sacudió la cabeza.

— Estem... Eso es un cepillo ordinario— aclaro en tono de comentar algo demasiado obvio.

Bridgette abrió la boca en un intento de preguntar cuales eran las reglas respecto a los objetos encantados que ahí habitaban, cuando de repente un fuerte ronquido se escucho a sus espaldas. Volteo y dio un gritito al ver que la enorme cómoda abría y cerraba sus cajones al ritmo del bronco sonido.

—No se espante, madeimoselle — sugirió Plagg con calma—. Este es su ropero. Le presento a Mylène, la gran cantante.

La cómoda dejo escapar un largo y ruidoso bostezo.

— Es más una gran dormilona— apunto Nino acercándose para darle un codazo.

Con un quejido, Mylène despertó. Parpadeando hasta espantarse el sueño de los ojos, vio a su audiencia y dio un pequeño quejido de sorpresa.

¡Nino!— grito con dramatismo exagerado—. Era un despertador entrometido. ¡Una diva necesita su sueño reparador!

Los resortes del reloj se apretaron entre el insulto y su boca se abrió, lista para lanzar una respuesta aguda. Pero Plagg no se lo permitiría. Hablo antes de de que reloj pudiera decir algo.

— Por supuesto que sí, madame— enunció con su tono más reconfortante —. Perdonemos, pero tenemos a alguien que nos gustaría que vistiera.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Bridgette, Mylène emitió un grito de alegría.

— ¡Por fin!— dijo—. ¡Una mujer!— luego, como si estuviera haciendo un inventario, tomó nota de la chica — ojos bonitos. Rostro orgulloso. Es un lienzo perfecto. ¡Si! Encontraré algo digno de han princesa. — los cajones frontales del ropero se abrieron y se cerraron de modo de lo que para Bridgette significo una lluvia de aplausos

— Pero no soy una princesa— objetó.

¡Tonterías!— exclamo Mylène sin prestar atención a la protesta de Brid—. Ahora, veamos que tengo en mis cajones. — Tras abrir el de arriba, grito mientras unas cuantas palomillas salían volando—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Para sorpresa de Brid, ambos lados de la cómoda pasaron de ser blancos a un rosa pálido. ¡La cómoda se había sonrojado!

Antes de que Bridgette pudiera preguntar cómo era posible eso— como todo era posible, de hecho— Mylène comenzó a sacar atropelladamente cosas de sus cajones y de los ganchos. Una crinolina paso sobre la cabeza de Bridgette, seguida de al menos cuatro vestidos diferentes, todos cortados en ese mismo instante, pues la cómoda que fu vía de modista los guardaba como tela. Mylène hizo que Bridgette girara y se retorciera mientras le armaba el atuendo.

Cuando la cómoda se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, Bridgette se asomo al espejo del otro lado del cuarto y vio su reflejo. Impresionada, noto que el mueble, en efecto, había logrado armar algo con lo que tenía en sus cajones, pero el resultado era de los más feo que Bridgette había visto en su vida. Parecía que algo entre las tonalidades azules, rosas y amarillas quería tragársela. Al hacer contacto visual con Plagg, Brid observo que el candelabro estaba igual de mortificado. Sin embargo, tanto el cómo Nino pusieron caras discretas y se alejaron hacia la puerta. Sabían que lo mejor era no meterse con Mylène cuando estaba en medio de han creación.

— En fin— dijo Plagg—. Si necesita algo más, el personal esta para atenderla. Permaneceremos a su servicio. ¡Au Revoir!— tras hacer una reverencia amplia, jaló a Nino y ambos salieron de la habitación. Rosita los siguió de cerca. Un momento después, la puerta se cerró y Brid se quedó sola con Mylène.

A la chica no dudó. Tenía la seguridad de que si quería obtener respuestas, la cómoda diva seria quien se las proporcionara. Mirando hacia ella, hizo las preguntas que tenía en mente desde que Plagg se le había revelado.

— ¿cómo llego usted aquí? —De la misma forma en que lo había anticipado, los ojos de Mylène se encendieron ante la posibilidad de comentar el chisme. Se inclinó sobre la cama y bajó el volumen de su voz hasta alcanzar un susurro conspirativo.

— Solo hizo falta una noche tormentosa y un principio mimado...— las palabras de la diva cesaron, dando paso a unos tenues ronquidos, pues el sueño había vuelto a dominarla.

Bridgette suspiro. Parecía que no obtendría respuestas, después de todo. Al menos, no pronto. De inmediato, la chica se desembarazo del desastroso ropaje. Luego se volteo y contempló la habitación. Estaba sola, y su única guardia yacía profundamente dormida. Era el momento de tratar de escapar. La única cuestión era: ¿cómo?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque las actualizaciones serán algo lentas, esta historia va para largo. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **¿Algún review para el nuevo capítulo?**

 **Además de que este mes será épico por los nuevos capítulos de la tercera temporada, me pregunto ¿cual será la apariencia y actitud de Félix? Sera como el PV pero al 3D como se verá, son muchas dudas.**

 **Ahora saludos a:**

 **Sonrais777:** las actualizaciones serán algo lentas, tarea y más tarea, pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Marati2011:** hola, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Alma de titán:** hola, bueno la temporada escolar me ha mantenido saturada pero por fin tengo un espacio para actualizar la historia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Bichito fuera. Neko-chan fuera.**


End file.
